Fallen Princess
by phineas81707
Summary: The orphaned heroine of Ordon Village is well known for being quite skilled. However, even she was not prepared for the attack of the Twilight. Link must fight to make sure the Twilight is dispelled from the world of light... but what exactly is it that Midna's not telling her?
1. Known Hero

"Tell me, Link… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world," Rusl asked his young apprentice.

"Maybe, Rusl… dusk is the time that I head home for resting time," Link said somewhat sadly.

"Aye, that too. But they are considered to be the reason loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight… of course, you don't really care about that much, do you?" Rusl asked.

"No, Rusl. But twilight always tends to be the time I remember my parents…" Link said, looking down.

"…Sorry for bringing up such a painful memory for you. Allow me to change the subject. I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. However, the mayor specifically requested that you undertake this task. Will you do it?" Rusl asked.

"I will, Rusl. The fresh air of adventure never feels old," Link said, smiling.

"You've never been to Hyrule, have you?" Rusl asked.

"You have said that's the homeland of my parents, right? Yeah, I never really had much of a want to go out there much," Link said.

"In the kingdom of Hyrule, there is a great castle. Around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village…" Rusl explained.

"Sounds boring already," Link said, giggling.

"There are much bigger worlds beyond Hyrule, of course. But they are unmapped, and probably far more interesting to one such as yourself, my adventurous little scamp. However, you should get the chance to see Castle Town with your own eyes. It would do you good, you know," Rusl said.

"If you say so, Rusl."

"Anyway, it's getting late… we should really be returning about now. I shall tell the mayor you have accepted this task," Rusl said. Link stood up, shook the dirt from her skirt, and followed Rusl back to Ordon.

* * *

Link, Rusl and Epona rode back through to Link's tree home in town, making only idle conversation and curious remarks about their surroundings on the way. Rusl hitched Epona to Link's hitching post, and walked back into town. Link unhitched Epona as soon as Rusl went out of sight, and stroked her muzzle.

"You're a good mare, Epona… if only you could tell me about who my parents were…" Link said, a sad note in her voice. Epona was the horse that her mother rode into Ordon on. She and another woman had come into the small village of Ordon, both gravely injured. They had lived long enough only to state that her father was already dead, and her name was to be Link, like the Hero of Time. No one in Ordon understood why, but she had been christened Link in respect to their dying wish. Sadly, Epona's original name had been lost to time, so they named her for the legendary mare of the Hero of Time.

* * *

"Link! You up?" Fado asked. Link looked out the window, her long golden locks falling down her shoulders.

"Yeah, Fado. What's up? Goats need herdin'?" Link asked.

"Just the thing, Link! You're so bright," Fado said. Link beamed at the praise out of habit. She had heard that said so many times that it fell flat as a compliment, really. She swung from her house, and lightly stepped where Epona should have been.

"Where's Epona?" Fado asked. As soon as Link noticed, she knew exactly where she was. She stretched her arms, and began her walk.

* * *

Link stepped into the Ordon Spring. Sure enough, he saw the mayor's daughter Ilia stroking Epona's muzzle in the spring waters. Link ran up to her, and gave her a hearty pat on the back.

"Link! You… you scared me," Ilia said, blushing. She hurriedly smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt, and ran a hand through her hair. Link walked around to see Epona.

"You keeping her well?" Link asked, looking her over.

"Yes… It's strange. She doesn't seem all that old, really. Sure, she's getting a limp in her gait, but surely a horse faithful to your parents should really be retired by now…" Ilia said, checking Epona up and down. No one in Ordon was sure of how old Epona was, but Link was not prepared to give up her only heirloom of her family until they were sure she needed retirement.

"Anyway, she's all washed up now. Fado need the goats herded?" Ilia asked. Link nodded. That was exactly why she was here. She pulled her Horse Call from around her neck, and played the song that they found Epona was partial to. Epona whinnied, and allowed Link to mount her. Link made a few mute commands, and Epona was ready for a bit of ranching.

* * *

Link pulled into Ordon Ranch, and looked about at the goats.

"Thank goodness you could find Epona, Link! Could you please rustle up these goats?" Fado asked. Link nodded, and pulled up her reins. Epona whinnied, and charged forward. The goats scattered, but Link had complete control of the situation. She yelled, and the goats scrambled hurriedly in the vague direction of the barn. She turned Epona sharply, and hollered again. The goats obediently went into the barn.

 _This used to be so much fun. These days, the goats just know that if I'm around, they should just pile into the barn._

Link slid off Epona's back, and ran up to see Fado.

"…You've got a way with the goats, Link," Fado said.

"Shame, too. I liked the days when it was fun to shove 'em all in," Link told him. Link's penchant for being a bit wild was something Ordon had just grown to accept. No one could comprehend being bored of being talented.

* * *

The next day, Link woke up to see some of the children of Ordon who looked up to her. Beth, Talo and Malo had called up to her, and watched as Link slid down her house to land in the dirt, lithely stepping on the dust.

"That. Was. Awesome! Do it again!" Talo said.

"Calm down, Talo. She doesn't do it _again_. It's just how she gets out of her house," Beth said, admonishing Talo.

"It's a really stupid way to do it…" Malo whispered.

"Anyway, Link… They're selling a slingshot! A SLINGSHOT!" Talo said.

"Yeah, and? Why do you want to tell me?" Link asked, trying to put the kids in line.

"You're the coolest of cool around here! You've just gotta have a slingshot!" Talo said. Link smiled under her hand.

"OK, fine, I'll go get one," Link said.

* * *

Link entered Sera's Sundries, a small shop run by Beth's mother.

"Oh… hello there, Link? Let me guess… Malo and Talo bothering ya 'bout the slingshot?" Sera asked.

"Just Talo, mainly," Link said, burrowing through her purse. She knew she had the Rupees to buy the slingshot on her person.

"…Fifteen Rupees," Sera said.

"What? But the sign says thirty! You seriously can't expect me to pay half price for your wares!" Link said indignantly, pulling out some yellow Rupees.

"Consider the rest of the payment keeping those kids out of my hair. Let 'em use the slingshot now and again… pointed away from the village, of course. It'll stop Talo hanging around here and complaining loudly," Sera said. Link went back to her purse to try and find a blue Rupee for change.

"Never mind, I'll get you one," Sera said. She scooped up the three yellow Rupees, and gave Link the slingshot, a blue Rupee, and a new bottle of milk. Link nodded in appreciation, and ran back to appease Talo.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Link," Rusl said. He turned around: he was standing just outside Link's house.

"Hey, Rusl. You thinking of leaving something in my house?" Link asked jokingly.

"Of course not. I'd break my back getting out. Anyway… your sword's fixed. I don't know how it got so broken in the first place, but take better care of it in the future," Rusl said. Link nodded. Even she had no idea how it got broken, though she would bet Rupees that Talo was involved.

"Well, I'll be off. See you later on," Rusl said. He wandered off, and Link turned to face Beth, Malo and Talo. Sure enough, Talo had been determinedly looking away.

"Talo, I can tell… did you break my sword?" Link asked.

"…Wow, you have a slingshot?" Talo asked, determined to change the subject. Link sighed. Most people would rather try and leave Link's house than get an honest response out of Talo. Link whittled away a set of targets, and hung them on the walls for practice.

"So, how powerful is the slingshot, huh?" Talo asked impatiently.

"Yeesh… Talo, I can only work so fast, ya know? I'm not a deity, no matter what anyone says. Anyway, lessee here…" Link said. She held her slingshot to eye level, and closed her right eye. She pointed the slingshot at one of her targets, and fired. The target shattered.

"All right! Cool!" Talo shouted. Link, Beth and Malo looked between each other. Bad ideas…

"You're good with swords and slingshots…" Beth said, looking at Talo worriedly.

"Wait, sword? Link, can I see your swordplay?" Talo asked. Link nodded, glad that the topic had moved on from slingshots. Link stepped lightly on one specific patch of soil, triggering a highly durable scarecrow to pop from the ground. Link stepped forward, and hacked at the scarecrow. She finished it with a spin attack, landing on another patch of soil that would cause it to fall back into the dirt.

"Wow! Cool mechanism!" Talo said. He started feeling through the dirt for the trigger.

"Good luck, Talo. It shouldn't activate for you. It's rigged to my specifications. In fact, I'm actually surprised it still works. I haven't rejiggered it since you broke my sword," Link said.

"Sorry about that…" Talo said, before stopping.

"You admitted it! You broke Link's sword!" Beth said. Link hid her smile. She had a lot of experiences working with all sorts of crafts, and getting Talo to own up was simple should he leave an opening like that. Luckily, the easily excitable Talo left plenty of openings.

"Wait, is that a monkey?" Talo asked. He ran after the monkey.

"Link, you've got to stop him!" Beth said. Link nodded. She played Epona's tune, and jumped on top of her. Epona whinnied, and Link galloped after Talo.

* * *

Link had to abandon Epona halfway through the forest trip. She barrelled through the rest, as she let out a low, iconic tune of hers that alerted the forest's creatures that she was not to be messed with. Like the goats, the dangerous creatures of the forest knew she meant business. She found Talo at the heart of the forest. She disposed of the two Bokoblins guarding his cage, and freed him and the monkey he had chased in the first place.

"Now just what were you thinking, going into the forest alone?" Link asked, a serious expression on her face. She was all fun and games around the children normally, but she had her limits. Talo nearly got himself killed!

"…I'm so sorry, Link… if you hadn't come…" Talo said. Link said absolutely nothing, allowing Talo to mull over his error. She eventually nodded, and gestured back in the direction of Ordon. Talo followed Link, trying her hardest to ignore Link's disappointment.

"Oh, and Link…" Talo said.

"Hm?" Link said, looking back.

"That monkey was a nice girl… she tried to protect me…" Talo said.

"You think I didn't know that?" Link asked. Talo looked down again.

"You're not going to tell my dad, are you?" Talo asked. Link thought it over herself.

"…I might have to. He's always warning you how dangerous the forest is. Talo, even I'm disappointed in you!" Link said. Talo said nothing more on the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Link!" Rusl called. Link faced him. Not hard to do, considering she rode side-saddle anyway.

"Beth told me Talo disappeared into the woods… I came as soon as I heard. But you've managed to save him! I'm very proud of you!" Rusl said. Link bowed from her seat on Epona. It was a mark of her skill that she could do it side-saddle.

"Talo…" Rusl started.

"I've already given him the speech. It's probably got more meaning, coming from me. After that, I doubt Talo will go into the forest alone again, hm?" Link asked.

"I won't, Link…" Talo said. Link nodded.

"And Link, I advise caution to you, too. It doesn't appear to be the case today, but I've felt danger on the horizon. You should not rely on your reputation alone when dealing with the forest. Make sure your swordplay is up to scratch," Rusl warned Link. Link nodded, and noted that advice.

"Tomorrow, you depart for Hyrule. Make sure you return to us in one piece," Rusl said. He joined Link and Talo for the remainder of the journey to Ordon.

* * *

The next morning, Link barrelled down her house, and righted herself to see Ilia.

"Morning, Link… just making sure Epona's all right before you go galloping across the country," Ilia said. Link nodded, and turned to find Mayor Bo, who had arrived as well.

"The royal gift is ready, so you should get ready to visit Hyrule Castle. Now, just a word of warning: the royal types at the castle don't take too kindly to ranch folk, and, no criticism levelled at you, but you are the epitome of unruly ranch-hand. There will be several people at Hyrule Castle that will despise you. Just… try not to be your hyper self around them…" Mayor Bo said.

"Again. Castle life is looking _really_ attractive right now," Link drawled.

"Link… what's this?" Ilia asked. Link turned around, and ran right beside Ilia.

"Epona… she's injured!" Ilia said. Link inspected the leg. Sure enough, there was a sharp twist, likely from dealing with Talo earlier.

"Ilia…" Link said briefly, trying to placate her. She had no idea when this injury occurred, even with being finely attuned to Epona's

Talo. Talo had thrown off her senses.

"Link! You pushed Epona too hard, didn't you? This could be her last week before retirement, for all we know! This is not the way to treat an old horse!" Ilia said, closing in on Link's face. Link stepped back a pace, and Ilia did so as well, nervously blushing.

"I mean… I'll go fix her up…" Ilia said meekly, grabbing Epona's reins and heading to the spring.

"Ilia… Link can't deliver the gift in- oh wait, she's gone…" Mayor Bo said. He turned to Link.

"Link… you'll need to get Epona back," Mayor Bo said. Link nodded sadly, and walked towards the spring.

* * *

Link came into the spring, and found Ilia. She was scrubbing down Epona, the wound looking plenty fine. Ilia was always a mistress when it came to horses. Epona snorted, and edged her way towards Link.

"So you like her, eh, Epona… you can smell your old masters in her, huh… wish I could get close to Link like you…" Ilia whispered.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"Nothing. Link, you can take Epona to Hyrule. I've given the injury the attention it needs. Link… be careful. Don't do anything you can't handle. Yes, you can't handle everything. But please… come home in one piece," Ilia said.

"Ilia, it's just a routine delivery. I'll be back before you know it!" Link said, winking. She had already jumped atop Epona a lot more carefully that she normally would have done.

*THUD*

A large boar tumbled into the spring. Link dismounted Epona, looked around at it, and pulled out her slingshot. She sung the reversed version of Epona's Song, and Epona backed into a safe hideout. She slung a rock at one of the boar's riders, but the other thwacked her with a club, knocking her cold.

"Link!" Ilia said in panic. The rider pulled out a bow, and shot her in the leg. She sunk into the spring.

"Who do we grab again?" the second rider asked. The first had cleared his head, the slingshot not actually dealing that much damage.

"That one will do quite nicely. Not the one that shot me: we don't have that sort of room with us," the first told him.

"Should we at least kill her?" the second asked.

"The King's orders were simple. We simply need to clear the area. If that's all she's got, she's no threat," the first said. He packed Ilia atop the boar, and the two ran off. They heard the sound of their King's horn, and looked up. Twilight was descending on the spring.

"See? Mission went off without a hitch," the first rider said.

* * *

Link got up, and realised Ilia was missing.

"ILIA!" she roared, pulling out her blade. She ran from the village, forgetting Epona. A yellow glow descended on the forest as she ran. She was stopped at a mysterious wall seemingly created from twilight. She dug in her heels, and turned to run back. A hand grabbed her by the chest, and yanked her through the wall.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Link said, slashing at the hand that had a firm grip on her chest. The weird beast holding her was seemingly crafted from shadow. She flung herself from the beast, and looked about. Link started to shake and convulse. She fell to her knees, pain shooting along her body. She felt her hands and legs compress into short and spindly legs ending in paws, she felt a tail forcefully eject itself from her butt, she felt her mouth extend in front of her face. When the pain finally subdued, Link looked about herself. She had turned into the shape of a wolf. She barked angrily, and looked about. She succumbed to the levels of pain she had felt, passing out.

* * *

Link woke up in a very uniform brick room. She looked at her right ankle, which was chained to the floor pretty pointlessly, considering she was also held behind iron bars. Link pulled the chain taut, and stepped on it. It caused pain in her paw, but didn't budge the chain. She heard a small giggle, and turned to face the author. The author was a small imp, standing to one side with a scowl etched on her face, and suffering in her eye.

 _"_ _I found ya!"_ she said, the scowl vanishing. The pain in her eye remained.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ Link asked, on her guard.

 _"_ _Wow, you are a reckless one, eh? The name's Midna, princess. Now, if given my way, I'd probably just wander along my merry way. I have problems to deal with. Big problems. But I'm a compassionate person… well, imp. And I have seen the sort of power you have. I figured, well, if I'm going to be going up against some nasty types, I might want the help of one carrying the sort of blood you've got,"_ the imp said. Link perked her ears at the word blood.

 _"_ _Ah, you're excited for this adventure, hm?"_ Midna said, beaming. She snapped her fingers, and the chain on Link's leg snapped too. Link looked at it in marvel.

 _"_ _Wow, the princess's all surprised at what the little magic girl can do! And I bet she's wondering where she is. Well, I suppose it is only natural… has she ever left Ordon?"_ Midna said tauntingly. Link felt her blood boil.

 _"_ _Well, if you're going to find out, you might as well get out of this cell, huh?"_ Midna asked. Link growled, and found a patch of soil. She dug a small hole, and burrowed through under the bars.

 _"_ _Well, I suppose all those years in Ordon haven't been wasted. The princess can think for herself!"_ Midna said.

 _"_ _Why do you keep calling me princess? The name's Link. After what they told me in Ordon, I'd rather not identify with those 'nobles',"_ Link barked.

 _"_ _Link? Seriously? They named you Link? Honestly, you'd probably be better off if I called you princess. How does that sound? Good? Well, let's get out of here already! Listen to what I say, and this partnership will work out just fine…"_ Midna said. Link charged forward, and began her trip through the brick passageway.

* * *

Link managed to find herself on top of a large castle, with many roofs and turrets abound. She looked up at Midna.

 _"_ _This is Hyrule Castle… but I forgot to grab the gift for the Royal Family!"_ Link said.

 _"_ _The gift? …Never mind that, whatever it is. Yes, this is Hyrule Castle... but notice anything unusual about?"_ Midna asked. Link shook her head. It looked normal.

 _"…_ _This Twilight is not natural, airhead! The Twilight was brought here! It's not supposed to be here! We have to stop it!"_ Midna said, annoyed. Now that she mentioned it, there was a certain eeriness to the twilit castle. Midna was right: this wasn't natural. She pulled on Link's collar, and dragged her over the castle to one particular tower. Midna dragged Link into the room, where Link saw a robed figure.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ Link growled. The robed figure turned, and stepped forward. She knelt beside Link, and started to stroke the back of head. Link found herself enjoying it more than she should.

"Midna? Who is this young fellow? Is he the reincarnation of the Hero of Time?" the woman asked.

 _"_ _Eee hee! Thanks for remembering me,"_ Midna said.

"Well? He is the one for whom you were searching, right?" the woman asked.

 _"_ _Right on. Though, I thought I told you this era's 'reincarnation' was a girl. I don't blame you. I was hoping for a boy, too. But I guess she'll do. From what I've divined, she does have the fighting spirit of a boy. Doubtful I'll need to worry about saving her over and over,"_ Midna said.

"Over and over? You mean… she was imprisoned here?" the woman asked. Midna nodded.

 _"_ _Yeah… poor thing has absolutely no idea what's going on. She's in way over her head. I saw her in Ordon: she's a hero to the children there. Here… not so much,"_ she said, giggling.

"Well, I guess I'd owe her an explanation. Listen carefully… where we stand was once the kingdom of Hyrule, land of the gods. But that blessed kingdom was mutated by the power of the king of Twilight… now, very few can survive the effects of the Twilight. Creatures who fear the daylight now roam free," she said.

* * *

 _It was the day of my coronation. My father had brought peace to the land of Hyrule, and it was high time I followed in his footsteps. However, as the ceremony was to be conducted… he walked into the throne room. I watched with my royal rapier and several knights in attendance. But the knights were overwhelmed by the creatures of Shadow. They struck faster than you could ever imagine. And emerging from the shadowy dust… Zant. Wearing a very ornate, eerie helm and clad in armour of Twilight, he made a very slow and methodical entrance._

 _It is time for you to make your choice, wench: surrender or die. And that doesn't just go for you, hoo hoo hoo… that goes for your lowly people, too!_

 _Those were the words he said to me on that day. It was all so sudden… but I'm not my father. I would not have been able to bring a happy ending to this attack. I dropped my rapier. The Kingdom of Hyrule would have to surrender. Zant worked his magic on my kingdom. Twilight cloaks the land. The people I rule are little more than spirits. I should have fought. I should have given my people the honour of dying for a good cause, however hopeless that cause may be. Now, they live in fear. Fear of an evil without name. But I know that name._

 _Zant. I will never, ever, forget that name._

* * *

 _"_ _That's… a bit inaccurate, Zelda. But you did get the key points, so I'll let it go without complaint,"_ Midna said.

"…Midna, you really should explain these things. Anyway… although the kingdom lies in Twilight, I remain its princess… Zelda," Zelda said. Link bowed as best she could. Midna tried to think about what part of the story Zelda was struggling with.

 _"_ _...I will never understand you people. I mean, what is so bad about twilight anyway? But I could never turn a blind eye to the mass beating-to-within-an-inch-of-their-livelihood of an entire civilisation. I will try and return peace to your world,"_ Midna said.

"And hurry about it. The guard's making his rounds," Zelda said. Link gasped, and ran from the room.

* * *

 _"_ _Well, Link? Do you understand what's going on? Do you understand what we must do?"_ Midna asked. Link growled, and nodded. Her paws were clenching as best as possible.

 _"_ _I will take you back to where you became a wolf. There is some important business for us there,"_ Midna said.

* * *

Link had appeared in Ordon Spring, somehow. Midna appeared in front of her, and winked.

 _"_ _Twili travel. It's more efficient than any form of travel you have discovered in Hyrule. We just need your airspace… which you guys probably want, don't you?"_ Midna said. _"Don't worry, we'll get it back for you… but there's no sense in wasting these things. Oh… you're also stuck as a wolf for the time being, and I can't exist in this blasted light of yours."_

Link looked about. She knew she was essentially a savage beast, so she could hardly approach any of the children in Ordon… and she had her doubts about the adults. She decided to go back to the place she became a wolf. The Twilight there would probably be more manageable with Midna's help. If she deigned to help. She ran towards the Twilight.

* * *

 _"_ _A sword and a shield,"_ Link said. They looked like the gifts she had noticed, the present for the royal family.

 _"_ _This should be useful. We can use these to defend ourselves if you can ever get your human form back,"_ Midna said. Link looked up at her apprehensively.

 _"_ _Well? It is an emergency, and there's not much of a royal family anymore… I doubt they'd mind…"_ Midna said. Link had to concede the truth of this statement, even if she didn't like it. She flung the sword and shield onto her back, and charged through the Twilight.

* * *

Link ran forth, and found herself in Faron Spring. As her paws stepped within the chambers, she saw a wisp of light appear within the Twilight.

 _Oh child of the light, heed my cry… I am Faron, guardian spirit of the Forest. My cries of courage have been sealed by the evil Zant's design…_

 _"_ _Oh, boo hoo. You know, for being a Twili's weakness, you light spirits did a poor job of keeping away Zant, you know?"_ Midna taunted. Link noted that she was careful to hide in Link's literal shadow as she said that.

 _The child of Twilight's words cut deep, but her meaning is correct. Zant's attack took us too much by surprise. We were caught off guard, and despite our best efforts, Zant lay waste to our being. We were lucky to escape with such a beacon of hope. Now… the Hero of the Twilight, you must aid my spirit. Jump into the light…_

Link knelt down, and jumped into the light. A wavy portal appeared around her, and she was dragged away.

* * *

 _Link found herself standing in a world of light. Link looked around, at her spirit. It appeared to be in human form, but her perception was playing tricks on her. She looked half-wolf, half-human_. _It was mind-numbing._

Oh, child of Courage, howl the tune of the forest…

 _Link wasn't sure what tune this might be. She raised her hands to her head, and howled. She tried to merge all of her thoughts of the forest into one being. As she howled, notes began to swirl around her head. She looked straight ahead, and saw a green-clad man. The man had an air of confidence that even Link felt she could trust. He was playing an ocarina… or at least, he looked like he might. Even accounting for Link's unclear vision, the man seemed to simmer and haze. Notes flew from his ocarina as well as her lips, circling around each other. Link felt her vision haze, and she disappeared from the light world._

* * *

 _O youth of courage… thou alone become a beast of blue eyes. This is proof: you are the Hero that will save us from the designs of the Lord of Twilight, Zant. Gaze upon your body… there is proof etched on it._

Link looked down. She was now quite clearly human, and for that, she was grateful. Link was never taking the act of being human in vain again. However, she noticed that her garb had changed: instead of a simple homespun dress, she wore a long dress of plain green. She reached for the ends of the skirt, and hitched them up a bit. Her skirt shortened itself. Thankfully, her breeches and gauntlets remained in place.

 _You are the Heroine of Twilight. The green hero's garb signifies you as such. You are the first woman to bear this burden, and you may just bear it well… Go to the Temple of the Forest. There, you will be able to delete one final curse… undo the lock on this forest home… Obtain power to match that of Zant… May the goddess of good fortune smile upon you._

* * *

Link walked through the woods, plucking a lantern from a small post to light the way. Natural night had started to fall, and while Link was not particularly partial to darkness, she had an inkling she'd need to get used to it. She walked through the dark woods; to find the place she had discovered Talo earlier. Now, a golden wolf sat in front of it. Link jumped in surprise, before the wolf expanded in a bright light.

 _Link found herself in very empty land. All that was present was a floor to stand on. Link looked around. As she did so, a skeleton formed behind her, and as Link faced it, she gasped in shock. The skeleton marched towards her, with its massive blade. Link quivered a little, before lunging forward with great courage. The skeleton deflected the blow, causing Link to overstep her mark._

A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it knows how to wield one, _the skeleton emitted. Although its jaw moved in rhythm with the words, not a sound was made. Link growled at him, before readying another blow._

You may be destined to be the next Hero… but you fight with overconfidence. You would bring shame to the tunic you wear. You must seek the three elements of our world in balance to become the true Heroine: Power, Wisdom and Courage. You have Courage to spare, and Power comes later… but I can always impart Wisdom now. I have seven skills to teach. I will bestow them upon you as the time comes, _the skeleton said. Link smiled. This would be a story to tell around the campfire._

Hero's Shade Skill 1: Ending Blow

Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack even when stunned by a powerful blow. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. While an enemy lies on the ground, weakened, you must leap forth and stab them through to finish their miserable existence. Now: Strike me with a mighty blow, and use an Ending Blow to end me! _the skeleton said. Link pulled out her blade, and used her mighty jump attack. The skeleton was launched back, and Link stepped forward. She jumped up, and descended upon the skeleton with an Ending Blow._

Marvellous. Never overlook the opportunity to Finish. That concludes today's lesson. Next we meet, there will be another technique to learn, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _I look forward to it," Link said, in as collected a voice as the skeleton had spoken. The empty field vanished._

* * *

Link entered the Forest Temple. Several monkeys screeched at her, and she looked up. She sung a small tune of peace, and the monkeys laughed. They tumbled down from their vantage point, and made a few noises. Link made some noise of her own, and they started to walk about.

 _"_ _What are they saying?"_ Midna asked.

"They want me to follow them… they want to show me the temple… they want me to help them," Link said.

 _"…_ _I was being sarcastic. I wasn't expecting an answer…"_ Midna said. Link shrugged. Her forest life had several perks she didn't expect Midna to understand. She pressed through the temple, following the monkeys. They allowed her to swing about paths that even she wouldn't have been able to. Where she was led, though, was to a larger monkey… that wasn't quite so pleased to meet her. He slung a boomerang at Link, who dodged. She slung the Slingshot into the monkey, who dropped from his perch. Link slapped the monkey's prominent butt with her sword, causing him to drop the boomerang: the Gale Boomerang. The monkey scratched his head.

"Kind baboon… I need to discover a curse within this place…" Link said. The monkey nodded, and let out a rapid jabber of monkey noises.

"Thank you, Lord Ook of the monkey tribes. May you escort me there?" Link asked. Ook nodded.

 _"…_ _I feel like I'm talking to monkeys sometimes,"_ Midna commented.

* * *

Link found herself in a room with a pool of poisonous water. The pool began to quiver, and out burst twin massive Baba plants…

 _Twilit Parasite DIABABA_

Link pulled out Ook's boomerang, and swished. Some Bombling bugs were snatched up by the small gale she had generated, and they found themselves in Diababa's mouth. Diababa swallowed the Bomblings whole, and self-combusted.

"Simple… Too simple…" Link said. Diababa came back above, with another, larger head. Link went from side to side. She threw another boomerang, and another gale sent a Bombling at Diababa. Diababa fell in front of Link, and she Ended it. Diababa withered and collapsed. Link flashed a dramatic pose, and sheathed her blade. Diababa's corpse exploded into Twilight Shards, and reformed into a small piece of metal.

 _"_ _Oh, err… that's mine. Thanks for finding it, by the way. It's a Fused Shadow. I might be able to use it to counter Zant. Help me find the other pieces… and we might be able to stop him!"_ Midna said. Link nodded. Finally, a goal with an ending that might result in saving this land.

* * *

Link reappeared near the Faron Spring. Midna appeared beside her, and put her hand on her chin.

 _"_ _Well, we've got one Fused Shadow. Now for the next one… um… I believe Zelda mentioned a trinity of these light spirits. Wasn't one of them called Eldin?"_ Midna asked.

"How would I know, Midna?" Link asked. Midna shrugged.

 _"_ _Well, whatever. I believe we should head to the Eldin Province in the west,"_ Midna said. Link nodded, and checked her shoes. Good, the fates that be gave her half-decent shoes. She charged forward, and started running out of the forest and through Hyrule Field.


	2. Branded Iron

Link arrived at the eastern Eldin Province, and skidded just short of the Twilight that covered the area.

 _"_ _You have a horse, you know,"_ Midna said. Link opened her mouth to retort, before closing it. Yeah, she had no excuse.

 _"…_ _Whatever, good exercise and practice. I'd imagine it's not a lazy hero that's as active as you. Well, do we press on into the Twilight? Remember, you will become a wolf,"_ Midna asked. Link nodded. Midna whirred into the Twilight, and her hair's appendage came back out. It grabbed her by the chest, and yanked her in.

* * *

The wolf Link was thrown against the ground. Midna hopped atop her, and looked down at Link with some concern.

 _"_ _Did you have to grab my chest?"_ Link asked.

 _"_ _Oh, so that's what that was? No wonder it was so squishy… my bad,"_ Midna responded. Link charged forward through the Twilight. Her nose twitched as she ran, before charging through the Eldin Province at a much faster pace.

 _"_ _My, looks like you've got something on your nose,"_ Midna commented. Link ignored her words, before arriving in Kakariko Village. There was a spring just outside, which gave her pause.

 _"_ _Hey… isn't that where Eldin would be?"_ Midna asked. That wasn't why Link had stopped, but she stepped forward anyway.

 _Oh child of the light, heed my cry… I am Eldin, guardian spirit of the Mountains. My cries of power have been sealed by the evil Zant's design… Hero of the Twilight, you must aid my spirit. Jump into the light…_

Link knelt down, and jumped into the light. A wavy portal appeared around her, and she was dragged away.

* * *

 _Link found herself standing in the mind-numbing land of light Faron had used. She decided to ignore the stimuli within, and focus on the main details._

Oh, child of Power, howl the tune of the mountain…

 _Link raised her hands to her head, and howled. She tried to merge all of her thoughts of the mountains into one being, the few that she had made. As she howled, notes began to swirl around her head. She looked straight ahead, and saw a woman in a very homely dress. Link felt a very warm feeling coming from her. She was singing… or at least, she looked like he might. Like the man, the woman seemed to simmer and haze. Notes flew from both of their mouths, circling between each other. Link felt her vision haze, and she disappeared from the light world._

* * *

Link appeared in front of the Eldin Spring again, watching as Eldin disappeared into the spring.

"Hm…" Link thought to herself. She turned about, and saw a welcome sight: four of the village children- Malo, Talo, Beth and Colin- were standing outside one of the houses. She held her arms out, and the four zipped to her side. She pulled the four into a grateful hug.

"Missed you guys," Link said. She looked up, and saw a figure of wisdom walking up to her.

"You are the Ordonian hero… Link, am I not correct?" he asked. Link nodded.

"I am Renado, the shaman of our town of Kakariko. It was a pleasure to meet you, proud heroine. This is my daughter here, Luda," he said. Link noted the names.

"The beasts that took Ilia also swiped us…" Colin said. Link immediately reached for her sword, before stopping. There was no use charging at a foe she couldn't find. "But Renado found us."

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come from the Ordona Province…" Renado commented.

"Yeah… we don't remember much of the experience. It felt like a nightmare…" Beth said.

"Our village has also had some dark times. Dark beasts have attacked our neighbouring tribe. The Gorons of Death Mountain, long-time friends of our people, have turned against us. We are refused entry into the mines, and treated as foes. That proud tribe… I wonder if there has been some sort of change for them. Nevertheless, we will take care of the children until they can be returned to Ordona," Renado said.

"And as thanks, I'll go find out about the Gorons," Link said.

"That's the Link we know!" Talo said. Renado had begun a comment against Link, but now decided to reconsider.

"Talo has told me many stories of your bravery. Perhaps you might be able to help us…" Renado said to himself. Link just decided to head to the Goron villages.

* * *

After being curb-stomped by the rock-people, Link returned to Kakariko in shame.

"Do not fret, my child. The Gorons are a powerful race. They recognise only strength. I know of only one person who could best them…" Renado said. Link perked up her ears. The recent fighting she had engaged in was good for her: the forest had become too non-forthcoming for her.

"Bo. The mayor of your hometown. After the great hero Darunia fell in battle, the princess' left hand Ilia chose Bo to accompany her up the mountain to convince the new Goron Chief, Darbus, to continue to follow the crown. Darbus refused those who he saw as weak. Bo fought him, and won. Darbus agreed to continue the bond of trust between Hyrule and the Gorons that day," Renado explained. Link nodded. She played her Horse Call this time, and rode Epona back to see Bo.

* * *

"Link? What are you doing back here? It's so good to see you!" Mayor Bo cried out. Link slid off Epona, allowing Epona to come to a stop on her own time. She ran up to the mayor, and gave him a warm hug in greeting. She had never acknowledged him as her foster father, and after what she had seen, it was time to rectify that.

"Where have you been?" he asked, hugging Link back.

"I'm apparently the Heroine that will save Hyrule. This tunic marks me as said heroine," Link said. Bo nodded thoughtfully.

"Then your mother was wise to bestow the name Link to you. Anything else?" Bo asked.

"The children, aside from Ilia, are safely tucked within Kakariko Village. They'll be returned as soon as it is safe. Renado is caring for them," Link said. Bo nodded. He liked this news. Not the 'Ilia is still missing part', but good news is good news.

"Is there anything I might be able to do to help?" Bo asked. Link nodded.

"It's actually why I'm here… how did you take on the Goron tribes?" Link asked.

"Oh, I guess Renado must've mentioned that. Well, yes, that is true. I did gain the trust of the Gorons in a contest of strength. But before the match, Ilia gave me something to help me do so. Now, just so we're clear… you are aware that I named my daughter Ilia after the woman who founded our village of Ordon, the princess' left hand, correct?" Bo said. Link nodded. He remembered Renado mentioning the first Ilia.

"Good. Now, this _is_ a secret, so promise not to disclose it to anyone," Bo continued.

"Of course, Bo," Link said. She had suspicions of cheating, but that mattered not. She needed to save Hyrule, and placating the Gorons seemed a necessary step. Bo smiled. He gestured, and he and Link entered a small side room.

"You've heard of sumo wrestling, correct? This is how Gorons prove their might. Sumo is normally conducted between bulky males… but I guess we've seen the day that a scrawny little girl climbs into the ring. No offence," Bo said. Link nodded. Being lithe and athletic had its perks, but the only people that take her seriously are people who have seen her produce results.

"The game of sumo involves two men trying to push one another from the ring. The first person to leave the ring loses. You can push, you can slap or you can move side to side. Each move has its advantages and disadvantages. The key to victory is to know when to use each move," Bo said. "Well, the best teacher is practice. Let's get going… but first, proper attire."

"What is sumo attire?" Link asked.

"Traditionally, one normally wears a mawashi only. But I think, in your case, you might need something more…" Bo said. "It's not something I'm proud of discussing, but the Gorons seemed to like it when I went up. It's best to be prepared…"

Bo went into a side room, and came out wearing his mawashi. Link looked up and down, memorising what he meant. She went into the same side room, and created a makeshift mawashi for herself. She checked her sarashi. Bo said just the mawashi, but he did also mention the extra…

Link came out of the room after fitting her attire. Bo nodded in satisfaction at the sarashi.

"Just the thing," Bo said.

"Good. These take forever to make, and I like being able to do flips without having two small balls plummeting into my face," Link pointed out. She promptly did a flip into the arena, while Bo merely clambered up. They moved the start, and began. Bo began with a push, which Link eyed and dodged. She followed with a push of her own, and shoved Bo forward. Bo tried to slap her, but Link went under and did another push. Bo dodged to one side, but Link did a slap to daze him, and finished the push. Bo fell off the stage.

"Well done. You can certainly fight one of the Gorons and win. But your problem, and what Ilia gave to help me, is your weight. Push a Goron? Sure. Get pushed by a Goron? If that Goron's looking for challenge, he'll find more in a scarecrow. Wait one moment…" Bo said. He changed back into his normal attire, and went out to look through his stuff. Link took the moment to change back into her heroine's attire. Bo came back with a pair of shoes.

"These are boots constructed with iron. Wearing one of these will make you able to survive in the sumo ring long enough to beat a Goron. It's not cheating. It's putting you on their level. But don't tell anyone… 'specially not Renado," Bo said. Link conceded his point. She put them in her pocket, and went back to Death Mountain.

* * *

When Link returned to Kakariko Village, she saw a massive beast riding on an even more massive beast. As she watched, she saw Colin shove Beth out of the path of the massive Bullbo. The creature astride the Bullbo, the King Bulblin, grabbed Colin, and held him up. Link charged at the Bulblins, and pulled out her sword. She jumped up, and landed on Epona. She was now standing on Epona. Epona ran forward, and Link slashed away at the Bulblin. The armour King Bulblin wore fell off, and King Bulblin retreated to the Bridge of Eldin.

Link cornered King Bulblin on the Bridge. Or, more aptly, the Bulblins trapped her. Both sides of the bridge were set alight. Link took a deep breath, and charged at King Bulblin, swerving past him. She slashed at King Bulblin, and he was unable to counter. His dominant hand was on the wrong side. King Bulblin fell from the Bridge, and Link held her sword high. Epona reared back, and through an incredible act of dexterity, Link stayed on her back.

"Link…" Colin said. Link nodded, and Epona landed back on her feet. Link mounted Epona, and hoisted Colin onto her lap. She learned her lesson with allowing one of the kids to ride in the saddle.

"Thank you… you can do anything, can't you?" Colin said.

"Of course I can…" Link said. She didn't want to admit her inability to do anything. She rode Colin back to Kakariko, and then went to climb Death Mountain.

* * *

Link stood in front of Death Mountain. She adjusted the strap of her new shield, one she had made sure to pick up from the general store in Kakariko. She took a deep breath, and climbed up the mountain. She came up to the Goron that attacked her.

"You think you can climb this mountain, puny girl? Think again!" the Goron called out. It charged at Link. Link jumped, switching her boots to the Iron Boots. Link grabbed the Goron, and threw it to one side. She started to climb the mountain, and threw the charging Gorons behind her. She only stopped when she heard a howling whisper. The familiar form of the golden wolf sat before her. Link spotted it, and howled softly. The golden wolf howled the exact notes in return, and pounced.

 _Link found herself in the empty land, and saw the skeleton form in front of her._

We meet again. It is time for you now to learn your next skill. Are your adequately prepared? _the skeleton asked. Link nodded._

Excellent. My second skill to bestow is the shield attack! Let it be hewn into your mind.

Hero's Shade Skill 2: Shield Attack

No matter how well tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armour and bears a shield, the sword will do it no harm. When facing such a foe, present your own shield in its direction, and lunge forward with the shield instead of the sword. This will stun the defences of the opponent it hits. Now, present your Shield Attack to me! _the skeleton said. Link stepped forward, and nudged him with the shield. For extra credit, she slashed at the skeleton._

Marvellous. Never attempt to take on an armoured opponent with your blade alone. That concludes today's lesson, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _Thank you for your teachings," Link said. The empty field vanished._

* * *

Link continued to climb Death Mountain, swerving to avoid falling rocks. She leaped about the mountains with ease. She could climb merely through her acrobatics. She entered the Goron's home, and found the leader.

"Hm… This young one is very impressive, considering her age," the Goron elder said.

"I know this probably isn't the best time… but thanks for not immediately jumping to 'I'm a weak little girl'," Link said.

"…I was about to get to that part," the Goron elder said. Link said some very unladylike words under her breath.

"I choose to ignore that. I am a Goron Elder. They call me Gor Coron. Because of circumstances I choose not to mention, I lead the Goron tribe in place of Darbus, our patriarch. To have made it this far, you must be strong… for a girl. HOWEVER… The mines are a sacred land for our people. For generations, we have lived from the mines, taking only what we need, and letting it regrow. We will not permit any outside maiden into our most sacred of lands," Gor Coron said.

"…Do I count as a maiden?" Link asked. Midna peeked out from her shadow.

 _"_ _Yes, but that is beside the point,"_ she said. Link shrugged.

"Could you make an exception if I were to beat you…?" Link said.

"In a contest of power? I was about to make that exact suggestion," Gor Coron finished. Link and Gor Coron climbed onto the platform in the centre of the room. Proving Mayor Bo's advice useless, the Gorons told her she would be fine enough in her tunic. Which was great, because she really didn't like going without it?

…Though she was expecting more perverts in the most macho of races.

Link put on her Iron Boots, and charged. She started pushing the Goron Elder back. Gor Coron shoved her off, and slapped. Link dodged, the iron messing her up. She pushed Gor Coron from the platform, this second push being all she needed.

"Wow… you have a strong will… and sharp eyes. You have what it takes to enter our mines and save our people. But be warned: Darbus and four Elders went in, to find and protect our treasure from its attackers and Mother Nature. One came out. Be on your guard. Let your eye drift for but a moment, and we remind ourselves why we are made of stone," Gor Coron said. Link nodded, and pulled off her Iron Boots. She went into the Goron Mines, located where Gor Coron first stood.

* * *

First thought, it was hot. Lava was everywhere, and Link was grateful she had switched from a wooden shield. Looking around the mines, she found some paths to avoid all of the flames. She rubbed her forehead of sweat.

 _"_ _Not suited to this, are you?"_ Midna asked

"No… guess not," Link said. She used her Iron Boots to weigh down a switch and open a door, to find the centre of the mines. There were some large cranes around, but they were inactive. Roaming around a side chamber, she stumbled across an elderly Goron.

"Ah… what a surprise, to see a young girl wander into these mines… but if you've come in here, then Gor Coron must have faith in you, and your heart must be true. I am Gor Amoto, of the Goron Elders. You are heroic. You must lend our tribe your power," the Goron said. He shuffled around in his pockets, and pulled out a shard.

"This is a key shard. When you combine this key with those of the other Elders, you will be able to enter the room our patriarch Darbus is being held. You must hurry!" Gor Amoto said. Link nodded, and travelled passed him. Using her Iron Boots to cross over magnetic ceilings, she arrived back in the mine's centre. From there, she could activate the crane, activating a magnetic current. She climbed up the room using this ability of the cranes.

 _"_ _Makes you wonder what the Gorons actually used these cranes for…"_ Midna said. _"Oh, and your skirt's riding… down?"_ Link looked up at the skirt, and shrugged philosophically.

"These mines were evacuated, right?" Link asked. Midna made an intrigued noise, and Link continued.

* * *

Travelling through more magnetic pathways in her Iron Boots, Link found another of the Elders.

"Young human girl… I am pleased to see you have survived these mines, sista. Not often that happens," the Goron said.

"After the first few rooms, the amount of fire dropped significantly. Still sweating, though," Link said, rubbing some more sweat from her body.

"Hm… I am one of the four elders. I am Gor Ebizo. You must know of our patriarch's plight. Take this key shard, sista," the Goron said, passing Link the second of the key shards.

"There is but one more key shard… but I have been reminded. There are dangers on the path to it… be safe, sista…" Gor Ebizo said. "If you find a weapon up ahead, feel free to use it. I have heard tales that is was left here by a hero of old… It is beyond price. A girl will certainly take good care of it, I'm sure. Take it with our blessing…"

Link nodded, and went on past Gor Ebizo. Passing through a single room, she found a heavily armoured foe.

"A human? Humans have no business coming here!" the Goron said.

"At least he didn't tell me to get back in the kitchen…" Link said under her breath. "I have the blessing of the Goron Elders!" she called out, much louder.

"This is a forbidden place! I shall protect this treasure!" the Goron said. The platform Link was standing on began to retreat into the wall, necessitating that Link jump onto the large magnetic disc in the centre of the room. The armoured Goron jumped onto it too, and dropped it into the lava. Link once more felt the stifling heat.

The Goron approached Link, and prepared a large punch. Link slipped on her Iron Boots, and slashed at the Goron's relatively bared chest. The Goron curled into a ball, and Link took the chance to slam him into a wall, sending him into the lava. He bounced around, before landing back on the platform, sprawled.

"I admit defeat! Who knew humans were capable of such feats… Maybe you have what it takes to see our tribe patriarch?" the Goron asked.

"Yes… I will save your village," Link said.

"Very well. Take the weapon wielded by a great hero… and use it to save our patriarch!" the Goron said. He stepped down, and the disc they stood on rose back up, and the two platforms leading forward and back extended.

"Thank you…" Link said. She travelled to the side the Goron started on, and opened the chest he guarded. She pulled out a bow.

"Oh… a bow? I don't think I could fire such a weapon…" Link said.

"Practice. I see a slingshot at your hip… a bow uses similar principles. Let's see you fire at… that stone," the Goron said, pointing to a stone. Link grabbed an arrow from the chest, and focused. She closed one eye, aimed at the stone, and fired. The arrow soared forth, and struck the exact centre of the stone.

"See, all you needed was some practice," the Goron said. Link scooped up the remaining arrows, and left the room with the bow, taking the time to thank the guardian.

* * *

Using the bow, Link was able to locate Goron Elder number three.

"Ah, so you have arrived, human. I am farsighted; I saw your arrival. Let us skip the formalities, and I shall grant you this final key shard!" the Elder said. Link grabbed the third key shard, and pulled out the other two. They quivered, and Link tossed them into the air. They snapped together in flight, and Link expertly caught the created key.

"Expert. And with the farsight to avoid losing part of your hand to the key snapping together on it. You should be able to defeat Darbus, no matter how powerful he turns out to become…" the Elder said. Link curtsied, and left the room.

* * *

Travelling through the mines, Link found a door sealed by a giant lock. She reached up for the lock, inserted the key, and opened the door. She entered the room, and saw a chained figure. It had a helm with a crystal embedded into it. A creepy eye in its centre flared, and the chained figure roared. He tore the chains from the wall, and ignited himself.

 _Twilit Igniter FYRUS_

Fyrus swatted at Link with the chains. Link cried out in pain, as the chain seared against her back. The tunic patched itself over, but Link could still feel that burn on her spine.

"How dare you? That's no way to treat a lady!" she cried out, pulling out her bow. She gasped in pain, but ignored it to shoot Fyrus in the eye. Fyrus roared, and Link grabbed one of Fyrus' leg chains. Biting her lip to ignore the searing metal, she pulled, tripping up Fyrus. She ran to Fyrus' glowing eye, and thrust her sword into it. Letting go of the blade, she added a few arrows to the crystal as well, before withdrawing the blade. Fyrus got up, and brushed away the arrow shafts. Link watched them fall, noting gratefully that they were without arrow heads. Fyrus noticed this too, and roared in pain. He fell to the ground, and shattered. Link started her dramatic pose, but the feeling of her sword on her back caused her to screw it up. The second Fused Shadow fell at Link's feet.

 _"_ _Thank the goddesses of Hyrule. We got out of that rather painlessly,"_ Midna said.

"Um, hello? Searing back pain?" Link asked. She shifted up her tunic, and Midna inspected the wound.

 _"_ _OK, we didn't get out of that painlessly…"_ Midna said. _"I see a very, very angry wound, and your sarashi is also cut."_

"The sarashi, I can just make a new one. It's going to be annoying, but I can fix it. The wound?" Link asked.

 _"_ _No expert on wounds, but we should definitely get some medical attention,"_ Midna said. She snapped her fingers, and Link was teleported from the room. Midna retrieved the Fused Shadow, and followed Link.

* * *

Link reappeared in the spring Eldin was found in. She sighed contentedly, and found a corner deep enough to dive in. The water cooled down the wound. Although Link suspected she'd come to regret it later, she didn't want to waste too much undue time finding a healer. Midna appeared from her shadow, and remained in a shadowy part of the spring.

 _"_ _That was definitely a close one… we'll need to keep an eye on that,"_ Midna said.

"Just to make sure… there isn't a peaceful way to stop Zant, is there?" Link asked.

 _"_ _No… Zelda allowed Zant too much momentum to stop him peaceably now. Granted, I doubt it would've helped earlier… that illegitimate girl! Born into a life of luxury… she doesn't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom! I doubt I could blame her, though…"_ Midna said. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Illegitimate? That's a harsh word," Link said.

 _"_ _Her father inherited the throne through underhanded means. You should know that,"_ Midna said.

"I barely understand what a throne is…" Link said. Midna rolled her eyes.

 _"_ _Whatever. I'll explain later. But Zelda's father did not deserve the throne. That's the short version. From the way Zelda prattles on about her father, I doubt she knows of what happened… but you'd have to be blind not to know. I digress. Anyway, Zelda is not the rightful queen… but, considering the circumstances, she's doing a satisfactory job. I hold no ill will towards her, considering the rightful Queen doesn't have what it takes to accept the throne yet,"_ Midna said. Link emerged from the water, and held up her tunic.

 _"_ _Still looks agonising… but unless you feel it, it looks fine. We'd better get going,"_ Midna said. Link pulled the Horse Call to her lips.

"Link!" Colin called out. Link looked over.

"Oh… hello there, Colin. Children, Renado," Link said. "Sorry, I just needed to recover from the fight with Darbus…"

"Acceptable… Link, you should head to the Lanayru Province next. I will protect the children… there are others who need your aid. May the goddesses guide you on your path," Renado said. Midna appeared, outside of the other's sight.

 _"_ _Lanayru… will you proceed?"_ Midna asked.

"Yes. I will save Lanayru," Link said, to both Renado and Midna. She played Epona's Song on the Horse Call, and jumped onto Epona's back. No pain. Yet. Epona shot off like an arrow, and Link held on.


	3. The Mistresses

Making only a brief stop to refashion her sarashi (and cover her wound from further exposure) in Ordon, Link arrived at the wall where the Twilight covered Lanayru. Midna appeared, and Link nodded. Midna entered the Twilight, and her hand came out from the wall. Link leaned back, and held out her arm to be grabbed. Midna grabbed the arm, and pulled her through the Twilight.

Link landed on the ground, as a wolf. Midna inspected Link's back, before neglecting to ride her back.

 _"_ _Still looks bad…"_ Midna said.

 _"_ _Midna, were you aiming for my chest again?"_ Link asked.

 _"…_ _Maybe? Look, it doesn't matter! Well… let's press on!"_ Midna said. Link travelled along, sniffing. She had detected familiar scents, and was using them as a basis for a starting point. The scent she twigged on to led her around Hyrule Field, into Castle Town, around Castle Town, and into a bar labelled as belonging to Telma. Listening to her senses, Link found Ilia within.

 _"…_ _Figures. The first thing I look for is Ilia,"_ Link remarked. Link looked around at greater detail. A matronly woman stood beside Ilia, and both were looking at a young Zora boy. The two women were talking between each other, but Link couldn't pick out her words. Link nodded philosophically, and spotted a map. A marking labelled 'Lanayru Spring' was captioned. Link barked, and sprinted towards there.

* * *

Link ran across to the Bridge of Hylia, a great bridge over a tiny pool of water. However, it was coated in a thick, smelly black liquid. Link closely examined it.

 _"_ _Oil… well, this is… vaguely inconvenient…"_ Link commented.

 _"_ _Look up, and you might change that opinion…"_ Midna said. Link spotted a Shadow Bulblin ahead. He pulled out a fiery arrow, and shot.

 _"_ _Fire… fire…"_ Link said, before leaping over the bridge's railing. She fell, and landed in the remnants of Lake Hylia.

 _"_ _If I was a human, that would have been horrible for the wrappings…"_ Link said. She looked around, and started swimming. As soon as she left the water, a Twilit Carrier Kargarok dived at Link, causing her to perform a massive jump. She instinctively forced the Kargarok to the ground, and Midna got to work. Link stepped off of the Kargarok, and the Kargarok began to hover.

 _"_ _Hm… I got it to obey me…"_ Midna said. Link jumped back on to the Kargarok, and Midna pulled the Kargarok into the sky. The Twilit Carrier Kargarok flew through the river, and flung Link at the higher level. Midna descended beside Link, and they looked about. Link noticed some frozen water, and jumped towards it. It looked beautiful, but the ice was very slippery, and it looked like the Zora suffered under that ice.

 _"_ _We need to boil his ice…"_ Midna said. _"One moment. Stand back,"_ she said. She vanished into shards, and Link moved back. Midna reappeared, as did a giant hunk of boiling stone. This rock shattered the ice, and all of the water continued to flow.

 _"_ _Whoa…"_ Link said. Midna nodded.

 _I must thank you for what you have done… you have revitalised my people and the water source for Hyrule,_ a voice said. Link looked around, before detecting a benevolent spirit in front of her.

 _"_ _Who are you?"_ Link asked, doing her best curtsey considering she was a wolf.

 _I was the queen of my people in life. My name was Rutela. I was executed by the dark ones who attacked this village, as a message. Young woman… I have something to ask of you. When the dark ones attacked, I sent my young son, Ralis, to Hyrule Castle to tell Princess Zelda of our fate. But I fear that danger has followed him. His presence grows fainter over time… But I can do nothing. If I could, I would give my life for him… but I no longer have it. Could you save Ralis?_ the spirit responded.

 _"_ _We'll find him,"_ Link assured Rutela.

 _Grateful. I will grant the protection of water once you have accomplished this task. This will allow you to swim and breathe as a Zora,_ Rutela said. Link nodded.

 _Save my son…_ Rutela said, before vanishing.

 _"_ _Link, we can't exactly save Ralis as a wolf…"_ Midna commented. Link nodded, and followed the water to find Lanayru's spring.

* * *

Link entered a majestic room with the spring in its centre. Link stepped towards a platform, and looked up.

 _Oh child of the light, heed my cry… I am Lanayru, guardian spirit of the Waters. My cries of wisdom have been sealed by the evil Zant's design… Hero of the Twilight, you must aid my spirit. Jump into the light…_

* * *

 _Link, for what she hoped and simultaneously expected to be the last time, found herself in the light world of the spirits._

Oh, child of Wisdom, howl the tune of the water…

 _Link focused, and howled a soft, serene tune. The notes flowed from her lips again, and she looked ahead, wondering who she would see. She saw another woman, wearing a much more ornate dress, and was playing a harp. Link wanted to approach her, to ask her questions, but that would hardly be likely here. She simply allowed the watery tune she mindlessly hummed to continue the purification. Light appeared, and the area simmered and hazed more than normal._

* * *

Link reappeared in front of the spring, to see Lanayru. The spirit burst from the spring's surface, and faced Link.

 _My name is Lanayru… Your efforts have at last restored each of us light spirits in Hyrule… O heroine chosen by the goddesses… The dark power that you seek… It waits in a temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia… But before you seek it, you must now bear witness to something to be hewn into your mind. That the goddesses willed that the forbidden power you seek be locked away…_

 _When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world. They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens. The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm. For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body... But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued…_

 _Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared. Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene. We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered._

 _You know this magic… It is the dark power you seek… the Fused Shadow. O heroine chosen by the goddesses… Beware… Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that…_

 _The dark power is within the sleeping Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia…_

* * *

Link travelled towards Hyrule Castle Town, but was stopped by a golden wolf. She bowed, her wound angry at her, and allowed the golden wolf to envelop her.

 _Link found herself in the empty land, and looked up. The skeleton was there once more._

We meet again, heroine. You have brought vigour to Hyrule, but it is too early to relax. Are you prepared to learn a new skill? _the skeleton asked. Link nodded._

Excellent! The third skill to bestow is the back slice! Let it be hewn into your mind.

Hero's Shade Skill 3: Back Slice

The shield attack is no match for an enemy protected not just by shield, but by full-plate armour. Such enemies are often focused on guarding against frequent frontal assault. They tend to leave their rear unprotected, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _What silly foes!" Link said, giggling._

Yes, quite. When faced against such a foe, keep your eye locked on them, roll around and then perform a slice out of the roll. Now, perform this attack! _the skeleton said. Link pulled out her sword, rolled around the skeleton, and slashed its behind. Oddly, Fyrus' wound didn't affect much. She suspected it had something to do with the arena._

Well performed. Do not forget the proper timing. That concludes today's lesson, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _Thank you for the lesson," Link said, wary of using the technique in the real world. She expected to use it in the worst possible moment._

* * *

She travelled the rest of the way to Castle Town, and found herself where Ilia was tending to a Zora boy in Telma's bar.

"I cannot treat a Zora boy!" a wizened old man said, storming out of the building in anger.

"But doctor, if something isn't done, this child will…" Ilia said, following him. The door slam stopped Ilia, and she turned disappointedly to face Link.

"…Do I know you? You look like… well… I've been having dreams about a girl… you kind of look like her… but it can't be. Never mind. Sorry…" Ilia said.

"No… don't be…" Link said, giving Ilia a comforting hug. Ilia took the moment to appreciate it, before pushing away.

"Thanks… but what I really need… is a doctor who can help this young child… do you know anyone, traveller?" Ilia asked. Link gasped.

"I might, Ilia… a shaman who lives in Kakariko Village. He has tended to Goron and Zora alike," Telma said.

"Can we take him to him?" Ilia asked.

"Inadvisable! But… we can't turn a blind eye to three pretty girls in need…" the Hylian guards in the bar called out. "We'll escort you! Right, boys? They'll need someone to protect them!"

"I can protect myself, thanks!" Link said.

"I've got this… to reach Kakariko, we must cross plains infested with dangerous beasts," Telma said. "But with the help of these nice soldiers, we'll be perfectly safe!" Telma, Ilia and Link looked away. When they looked back, there were no guards left.

"Cowards, the lot of them. I'll slap 'em on my ban list… traveller, you say you can fend for yourself?" Telma asked. Link curtsied.

"If it weren't for the fact my back is horribly scarred, I'd be the foremost knight of the realm!" Link said.

"Really? Then you could protect us?" Ilia asked. Link nodded.

"Anything for people in need," Link said.

"Great. Ilia, get the boy into the wagon, and grab our supplies. We're on the road as fast as possible," Telma said. Link pulled out her bow, and followed the group to the wagon.

* * *

Telma, Link and Ilia looked over at the Bridge of Hylia. They saw King Bulblin, the beast that attacked the children in Kakariko, patrolling it. Link nodded. She hopped on Epona, adjusted her seat, and pulled out the bow, ready to fire. Telma hopped onto the wagon and grabbed the reins, with Ilia stationed inside the wagon.

"Thank you for your kindness…" Ilia started.

"Link, heroine of Hyrule, named for the Hero of Time himself," Link said.

"Link… I will remember that name," Ilia said.

"Link… your eyes are proud and wild, like a beast. You have what it takes to fend off the foul beasts, right?" Telma asked, winking. Link nodded, and sent Epona charging. She wanted to leap up and stand atop Epona's back, but she knew her bad back wouldn't let her. She went straight to the bridge, where King Bulblin was stationed, with twin shields to defend himself. Link charged, and shot at King Bulblin. Bulblin lost control of Bullbo, and fell off the bridge. Telma passed by, and the pair of her and Link charged through Hyrule Field. Link's sharp eye killed all Bulblins that tried to attack Telma. The two made it to Kakariko.

* * *

"The worst of his illness has passed. With proper rest, he will recover," Renado said. Link nodded satisfactorily. He had fulfilled his promise to Rutela. Renado had taken in the Zora boy Ralis, and was beginning to cure him.

"And now to inspect this scar of yours," Renado said. He made to pull up Link's shirt, before Telma and Ilia stopped him. Renado nodded, and left the room, leaving Telma and Ilia alone with Link.

"Now let's see… oh my word!" Telma said, pulling up Link's shirt, and removing the bandages and sarashi. The scar was rather angrily infected.

"What?" Link asked.

"Um… nothing," Ilia said. She looked through Renado's cabinets, and pulled out a handful of herbs. She grinded them together, and rubbed them over Link's back.

"I don't know who wounded you, but this is a state I'm surprised you can fight in," Ilia said. She finished rubbing, and pulled out fresh bandages to wrap around Link.

"This should be good. Just try not to get those bandages get too wet," Ilia said. Link silently cursed. She'd be going to Lakebed Temple soon… she hoped Rutela's gift would stop her poultice being removed.

"Thanks…" Link said. She grabbed the bandages, and refashioned her sarashi.

"Why do you bandage your breasts? Are they hurt, too?" Telma asked with concern.

"My fighting style is typically very acrobatic. As such, I don't like to have a faceful of breast every time I make a flip. Hence, the sarashi. I can certainly see you make no such consideration," Link said, pointing to Telma's chest.

"Ah, no. I don't fight on the front lines, and I certainly don't use your style. I am more so a safe harbour for other freedom fighters of Hyrule. Don't be afraid to stop by the bar and meet them!" Telma said.

"Well, thanks for your offer. I shall consider that if I ever feel that pressure. But for now, my journey takes me elsewhere…" Link said. She got up, and moved along.

* * *

Link travelled through to the Kakariko Graveyard, and looked at a large grave. A soft tune, not unlike the one she sung for Lanayru, played, and the gravestone opened, revealing some armour. Link could pick up this armour, and pulled it on. It sort of made her resemble a Zora in some level, however, there was another element that made her look more like a Hylian-topped, fish-bottomed woman. She took another peek into the grave, and spotted a small sack of fish-like stones. She raised one eyebrow, and stowed them away. She backtracked to Lake Hylia.

* * *

She went to the bottom of Lake Hylia using her Iron Boots and new armour in tandem, and pulled out one of the fish stones. She laid it down in front of one of the fragile rocks at the lake's bed. The stone blew up, and the path to the Lakebed Temple opened. Link had learned she was carrying water-combustible bombs, and took note to be careful of the bag at her hip. She entered the temple.

The dungeon itself was an oceanic cavern. A few rooms on, there were a few stone ruins. Link looked around these ruins. There were doors leading in all sorts of directions, and Link realised that she'd be here a while.

* * *

After a half-hour of methodological searching, Link found herself in a room that sealed itself shut. A loud croak bellowed from above, and a large toad belly-flopped to land in front of Link. Link pulled out her sword, and waited. The toad performed another belly-flop, and stunned itself in its descent. Link slashed at its tongue, causing it to recoil. She turned on her heel, and thrust the sword into the tongue again, killing the toad. It croaked, and spat out a gauntlet ending in a claw. The room unsealed, and Link doused the Clawshot of the toad's stomach juices, before using the Clawshot to continue travelling through the dungeon.

* * *

A few hours later, Link had redirected a large quantity of water to the base of the temple, and encountered another chamber that sealed itself. She looked around. This was a large, underwater, cylindrical room. She was grateful for her new Zora Armour: it kept the water out of her bandages and, more importantly, her lungs. Link looked in the centre of the room, and saw a tentacle. The tentacle must have spotted her, as well, as more tentacles emerged from the centre of the room. A central mouth appeared in the centre of the tentacles.

 _Twilit Aquatic MORPHEEL_

Link swam around the room, looking for her opening. She spotted a bulbous thing in one of Morpheel's tentacles, and Clawshotted it. The bulbous eye appeared before it, and Link pulled out her sword. She struck it thrice, causing it to retreat back into Morpheel. Morpheel emerged from the centre of the sands, and began swimming itself.

Link and Morpheel circled each other, waiting for mutual openings. Link suddenly darted up, leaving Morpheel confused. She used her Clawshot on the eye, and boarded the eel. She stabbed at the eye, causing Morpheel to thrash around the arena, smashing into a wall. Wall cascaded from the room, as Morpheel exploded into Twilight, and condensed into Fused Shadow number four. Midna claimed it.

 _"_ _Thanks to you, I have the entirety of the Fused Shadow! Zant will be but a fleeting afterthought!"_ Midna said. Link smiled as well. Midna teleported the pair from the room.

* * *

Link reappeared in front of Lanayru's spring. She nodded contentedly, and turned to leave. She bumped directly into a menacing figure standing like a sentinel, clad in odd armour. He let out an annoyed scream, and Lanayru emerged from the spring, making her own roar.

"Now that's not fair!" the menacing figure bellowed, letting out a wave. Lanayru was blasted back, and Link fell over.

"So… you're the little girl who thinks she's so clever as to remove my benevolent Twilight from the world of light…" he said, kneeling down to face Link. He pulled up Link's face, which was surprisingly non-threatening in sleep. Zant snapped his fingers, and covered this spring in Twilight. Link turned into a wolf, and Midna appeared in her tangible form.

 _"_ _Zant…"_ Midna said. Zant snapped his fingers again, and Midna was suspended above the area. The Fused Shadow was dragged from Midna, and absorbed into Zant's body.

"Did you honestly think this ancient and withered power would work against someone like me? You are a really, really dumb traitor, girl! Why defy your rightful king?" Zant asked.

 _"_ _KING? YOU? You must be joking! You do nothing but abuse your magic. You're the traitor here!"_ Midna said.

"How dare you? I AM YOUR GOD! You shut up right this instant! *breath* Very well… I shall show you my power. This is the magic granted unto me by my god! You WILL respect it!" Zant said. Link awoke, and charged at Zant. Zant's spell was interrupted, while Link was blasted back. A small crystal sunk into her head.

 _"_ _Zant… you monster…"_ Link said. She sunk to her knees again, and Midna was drawn beside Zant.

"My Midna… do you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppress us…" Zant said. "No matter how much you desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world. You cannot consort with them!"

 _"_ _I don't care! I will remain by their side!"_ Midna said.

"Midna, Midna, don't you see? If we make their world ours… light and darkness can meet at last!" Zant said. "Our tribe will take back what is rightfully ours… and sweet darkness will blot out this harsh light!"

 _"_ _You would condemn these lovely people to live as shells… to satisfy your own needs? Why would I ever follow you, again?"_ Midna asked.

"Because I need you… Not just for me, but for all of our people… Lend me your power! Please!" Zant said. Midna pulled away from him, disgusted.

"FINE! So be it… I will return you to the light world you so covet…" Zant said. He thrust Midna towards the spring, and Lanayru burst from the waters. Midna screeched, as the light tore into her very soul. The Twilight disappeared from the area, and Midna was left in severe pain. Lanayru gasped in shock, and teleported Link and Midna away.

* * *

Link reappeared in front of the Castle Town, Midna astride her. She took a moment, before realising she was a wolf outside of Twilight. She looked at Midna, and noted that she was in horrible pain.

 _"_ _We've gotta get to Zelda… there has to be some way we can get out of this disadvantageous position… I hope…"_ Link said. She bolted towards the castle, jumping from battlement to battlement to sneak into Hyrule Castle. She jumped into a tower, and climbed into Zelda's room. Midna slid off her back, and Zelda came over to inspect her.

 _"_ _Zelda… how do… we break… her curse?"_ Midna asked. _"She is the… only one… who can… save your world! Help her… please…"_ Zelda held out her hand, and inspected Link.

"What binds her into this form is not the magic that first turned her into a beast. This is an evil power that binds her into this form…" Zelda said. "Our world is one of balance… Just as there is light to drive away darkness, there is also benevolence to banish evil. Travel to the sacred grove that lies within Faron's providence. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the sages, the Master Sword! The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil may never contact. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil… and that blade is the only thing that can cleave through it. Link… heroine sent by the goddesses…"

 _"_ _Princess… you can… work on your own, correct?"_ Midna asked. _"Zelda, I have… a final request. Can you… tell her… where the Mirror of Twilight… rests?"_

Zelda took a sharp breath.

"Midna… I understand now just who and what you are… despite your mortal injury, you act in our stead. These dark times are our fault, yet you have reaped the penalty. Accept this, Midna… for I pass it to you," Zelda said. She pointed at Midna, and a golden light shot from Zelda to Midna.

 _"_ _Zelda… no! Princess! Stop her!"_ Midna cried out. Link was stepping back, cautious. Zelda phased away, and Midna assumed her tangible form. Midna shed a tear, before turning back to Link.

 _"_ _We go to Faron Woods…"_ Midna said. _"…I wanted this kingdom returned to its rightful princess… but this is not how I imagined it… I did not want Zelda's life."_ Midna teleported the two away from the Castle.

* * *

Link appeared in Hyrule Field, and turned about. Hyrule Castle became encased in a solid diamond of Twilight. Link growled, and dashed towards the Faron Woods. She explored through the forest, seeking the Master Sword. She trod lightly through the Sacred Grove, and spotted it. A sword in the stone. Two scimitars lay to either side of it. Link approached the sword, which started to glow.

 _"_ _Princess?"_ Midna asked. She was blasted away from the glowing sword, and Link began to shine as well. Twilight launched from Link's body, as she turned back into a woman. The Twilight condensed into a crystal that appeared in Midna's hand. Midna glanced at Link, who stepped onto the pedestal the Master Sword rest on, and pulled.

 _There is a 95% chance that the genetic sequence that touches this blade is the one of the hero…_

Link gasped. The words in her head vanished as soon as they had sounded, and Link found herself pulling the Master Sword with no resistance. She regained her footing with ease, and felt her back ease up a million fold. The power of the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, was within her grasp. She held the blade skyward, and cleaved down. The skyward strike cleared up the light mist surrounding the area.

 _"_ _That blade accepted you as its master…"_ Midna said in awe.

"I might not be the pretty little princess… but I am definitely the Heroine this kingdom needs!" Link said. Midna jumped in front of Link, and held out the crystal that appeared earlier.

 _"_ _This is the embodiment of the magic that Zant cast on you. It's not like any magic I've ever seen or cast… Should this crystal come into contact with your skin, you'll turn into your beast form!"_ Midna said.

"Should it be that close to me, then?" Link asked.

 _"_ _Yeah, we probably should dispose of it… or… Princess, you have different abilities in beast form. Since Zant was kind enough to give us a way to trigger your transformation, we should use it to our advantage! Princess of Hyrule, we have just turned Zant's curse against him!"_ Midna said. Link nodded.

"Just try to keep it away from me when I'm in sword combat," Link said. Midna nodded, and the crystal vanished.

 _"_ _Anyway, now that we can make use of the heroine's human and beast forms… I have a little favour. Can you help me find the Mirror of Twilight, hidden somewhere in Hyrule?"_ Midna asked. _"It's our last link to Zant!"_

"Sure thing, Midna. As the heroine of the Master Sword, and your little princess… I will make sure we work together to save my kingdom and yours alike!" Link said, holding out one hand. Midna stared at it.

"Oh… you don't have handshakes where you come from…" Link said. She leaned in, and grabbed one of Midna's hands. She shook that hand, and stepped back.

 _"_ _Hylians are weird…"_ Midna said, vanishing into Link's shadow. Link turned around, and started looking for a starting point.


	4. Darkness Reincarnated

Link decided to head to Castle Town, where she wanted to talk to Telma and her crew. However, on her way, a trademark bark told her that her undead teacher had another lesson. She stopped, and allowed the gold wolf to pounce.

 _Link appeared in the misty arena, and curtsied in front of the skeleton._

We meet again, my child. Pray, have you used my last skill since we last met? _the skeleton asked._

 _"_ _I mean no offence when I say this, but there were no situations in which it came in handy in the meantime," Link said, somewhat disappointed._

Ah, I see. I agree, a watery temple is no place for swordplay. Let us hope you will have more chances to engage in sword duels after today. This next skill is a particularly difficult one for me, but I believe it will fit right at home for your battle style. Are you ready? _the skeleton asked._

 _"_ _I am ready," Link said._

Good. My fourth hidden skill is the helm splitter! Let it be hewn into your mind, _the skeleton said._

Hero's Shade Skill 4: Helm Splitter

It is impossible to perform the back slice against armoured enemies that move swiftly in combat. Against such foes, perform a shield attack to cause a flinch, and then leap into the air, greeting them with your blade with an immediate strike from behind. Now, show me your mastery! _the skeleton said. Link thrust her shield forward, and leaped high into the sky, slamming into the skeleton's helm with her blade, before lightly landing behind him._

Impressive. Be sure to tread lightly after your shield attack! _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _You're right… the helm splitter is really natural for me!" Link said. The skeleton nodded._

I expected it might. That concludes today's lesson, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _I am grateful for your teachings… truly. I will be sure to find the time to practice these skills before we meet next…" Link said. The field vanished._

* * *

Link gently knocked on the door to Telma's bar, and stepped inside.

"Oh my, if it isn't Link?" Telma called from the bar. Several heads turned, but Link adjusted her sword, and the bar continued their drinking.

"How have you been? You've got good timing: I was just talking about you!" Telma said, as Link came up to the bar. "Introduce yourself to the people over there… they're a resistance group. Want a drink?" Telma continued. Link nodded, and inspected her inventory. There was some milk she had gotten earlier, but it was horribly spoiled.

"You wouldn't happen to have any milk, would you?" Link asked. Telma shook her head.

"Then I'll pass," Link said, putting a red rupee on the bar, and walking over to the resistance group. Telma looked at the rupee tentatively, but realising that Link wasn't going to retrieve it, set it in her till. Link sat down at the table.

"My name's Link," Link said. Everyone nodded, and the closest person to Link, a woman, shook her hand, bowing. Link noted she was the only one standing.

"Nice to finally meet you. We are most of the resistance group for Hyrule. The final member is currently tending to the deserts of the east. Auru is his name, should you meet him," one of the men said. He was very gentle in appearance, and wore glasses. Link suspected he was the brains of the operation.

"And what might your names be?" Link asked.

"I am Shad. I have heard of how formidable you are on the field of battle… I'm rather the opposite. Well, I am formidable for my immense knowledge… but does that really count when it comes to fighting?" the man who spoke first said, confirming Link's suspicions.

"Nonsense, we need you. My name is Ashei. Like you, I am versed in the arts of war, learning on the mountains with my father. I'm not very skilled when it comes to courtesy, though, so fair warning. The only thing I was taught for social meeting was how to identify nobles, commoners, and such things as that. And I think I failed that… you wouldn't happen to be a noble, would you?" the woman who shook Link's hand said.

"Noble? Me? Are we sure this group is fighting to keep Hyrule from turning to rubble?" Link asked.

"Nonsense, Link, you sell yourself short. …Actually, you probably wouldn't be suited for aristocracy. Never mind. You might recognise me, Link…" the third man said, removing his helmet. It was Rusl, Link's teacher.

"Rusl! The kids are-" Link started in excitement.

"All right. I have seen them already. I must thank you for what you have done. I have taught you all I know, and you have surpassed me… I suppose that is due to my own inaction, though. Our group can still help you, though," Rusl said. Link nodded.

"No offense to your skill, Rusl, but I have received a second teacher. Not just the greatest teacher, experience, but also another one who's teaching me a few interesting swordplay techniques," Link said.

"Who?" Rusl asked.

"I don't know his name myself, and I doubt you can find him. He only shows up for me… and I don't summon him. He comes when he comes," Link said.

"Interesting… Do you like his tuition?" Rusl asked.

"…Yes. I do. He is firm, but he's a kind spirit. If he wa… isn't a male version of me in personality, I'm the world champion of needlepoint," Link said. Rusl nodded.

"As long as you appreciate what you learn," Rusl said.

"Anyway, I should probably go see what this Auru is doing," Link said. She got up, and left the bar.

* * *

Link went to Lake Hylia, near the eastern part of Hyrule. She found an elderly man atop a tower, looking over at the desert. Link approached him, and coughed.

"My name is… Link. Does that…" Link asked, hoping this would be a good idea.

"Link, is it? Telma told me of you… I am Auru. I am part of the group that takes refuge with Telma. I have heard about your deeds… You have no doubt heard of the strange events in the desert, no?" the old man said.

"I am here about the desert, yes," Link said. This was a good idea.

"Ah, yes. The Gerudo Desert once held a prison for some of the worst criminals known to this land… The criminals sentenced to death were sent to the underworld through a mirror found in that prison. Now that prison is condemned, and even the road leading to the desert is impassable. But the cursed mirror is still there…" Auru said. Link looked at her shadow.

"Found it," Link mouthed. Midna nodded from inside the shadow.

"These old bones know that the evil plaguing our fair land is related to that jail. So I have come to learn the truth… Miss Link, what will you do now?" Auru asked.

"I will go into the desert, and find that mirror!" Link said.

"Really? Then allow good old Auru to aid you…" Auru said. "Give Fyer this. Once he gets it, he will aid you." Auru handed Link a small memo, and Link accepted it.

"I saved Fyer's life, and he owes me. And I doubt any man would refuse to aid you," Auru said.

"I don't know… I've seen exactly that happen… by the sorts of perverts you'd expect to jump to action, no less. But I trust your judgement. If you believe this falls under Fyer's debt, then I shall attempt to use it anyway," Link said, turning and leaving.

* * *

Link walked around to the portly Fyer, and pulled out Auru's memo.

"Auru would like to call in a favour…" Link asked gently. Fyer took the memo, and read it over.

"I see. Well, this is all in order… Load yourself into the cannon, and I'll send you to one of my secret locations… the oasis!" Fyer said. Link climbed into the cannon Fyer stood in front of, and hopped in. She curled over, a little bit intimidated. The cannon pointed up, and aimed to the east. With a massive blast, Link was sent flying.

* * *

Link landed inside the oasis, and floated to the surface. She coughed a little, spitting out water. Midna appeared beside her, standing on the water.

 _"_ _Princess… before we press forward, there is something I want you to hear,"_ Midna said.

"Tell me, Midna," Link said. She swam out of the oasis, and perched on a rock, beginning to absently dry out her hair.

 _"_ _Do you remember what Lanayru said about the Fused Shadow? What do you think happened to the magic wielders who attempted to use it to take over the Sacred Realm?"_ Midna asked.

"…They were punished, and badly?" Link asked. "I don't pay much attention to religion. I forget what happens when you tick off which goddess."

 _"_ _They were banished. They were chased into another realm by the goddesses. It was another world… while the sun shines bright in Hyrule, this antithesis was a land of perpetual twilight. Those who lived there became shadows that could not mingle in light. Eventually, it got the name of the Twilight Realm, and all who enter could not return. They were doomed to live in twilight forever, mere shadows of Hyrule…_

 _"_ _This is the history of the Twili as has been passed down by our ancestors. Does this help you understand what I am? I'm a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!"_ Midna said.

"…Sort of. But does it really matter? I mean, you are just a cute girl whose one mistake was being born into a family whose ancestors once kinda pissed off our goddesses… What does this have to do with anything important?" Link asked.

 _"…_ _Thank you. Well… our Twilight Realm is actually quite peaceful. Well, until Zant took control and converted the Twili into beasts of shadow. He must have gained a great, evil power unknown to our tribe to do so… in any case, I was cursed to assume this shape, and was sent from my realm. I can no longer get back without his power…"_ Midna said.

"Poor girl…" Link said.

 _"_ _There is one thing, though… though the goddesses forbade us to return to the light, they left one link between light and darkness. The Mirror of Twilight, passed among the protectors of Hyrule. It's the only way to the Twilight Realm… you must obtain it!"_ Midna said.

"Of course. I will accompany you for this journey," Link said. Midna smiled, and dived into Link's shadow. Link got up, and ran towards the prison to the north of the oasis she landed by. As she ran, she heard a short bark. She recognised the sound, and moaned slightly. She stopped, and allowed the pounce.

 _She appeared in the misty land once more, and looked ahead at the skeletal teacher._

We meet again. I am aware you have had no chance for swordplay… forgive my intrusion. I deemed it necessary to teach you this one forgotten technique as you approached the areas ahead, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _Thank you for your kindness… I was feeling so guilty…" Link said. The skeleton laid a hand on her shoulder._

Like I said, I am sorry for the haste of my return. Anyway, this technique is a particularly dangerous one, and not for the faint of heart. Do you have courage enough for what must be done? _the skeleton asked. Link nodded._

Naturally. The fifth hidden skill is the mortal draw! Let it be hewn into your mind!

Hero's Shade Skill 5: Mortal Draw

The ways of the sword are common knowledge to some foes, and as such, they may come prepared against back slices and helm splitters. It would be most effective, in this instance, to use the mortal draw. To use this skill, you must forget the two most elementary of sword techniques: zed focusing, and actually drawing your sword. Lie in wait, a seemingly innocent figure with no chance of survival… and, before they suspect a thing, draw your blade! There is no defence for this skill. Mortal draw dishes out death. Attempt this skill… _the skeleton said. He approached Link, and Link lay in wait. To make the bait more appealing, she twiddled her hair. The skeleton frowned, and came closer to deal a blow. Link's sword thrust into the skeleton's side the next nanosecond, sending him clattering into a pile of bones. He began to reform, and plucked one of his ribs from Link's sword._

Now I see why she is so effective in combat… anyway, you have clearly mastered the mortal draw. Be sure to be careful, as your life is at risk. Do not attempt to make your bait more appealing than you can withdraw from. That concludes today's lesson, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _Thank you," Link said. The field vanished._

* * *

Link approached the old prison, and looked around. The old place was once a stone labyrinth of sorts, but the rooms had fallen into disrepair, and quicksand pits were common sights: perhaps more common than stone itself. She stepped through a few rooms, to find a room with four blue flames. Some ghostly lanterns appeared, and scooped up the flames, sealing a door shut.

"Now who designed that?" Link asked. Not expecting an answer, she jumped towards the lanterns, missing all four. The lanterns approached Link, making giggling noises. Link sheathed her sword, distraught. The four lanterns approached Link, and prepared an attack. Link's mortal draw re-killed the ghosts holding the lanterns, shattering the lanterns, and re-lighting the doors. Ghostly rags appeared around Link, and the door opened.

"The mortal enemy of the unmortal: mortal draw!" Link said triumphantly.

 _"_ _That's a lot of mortal…"_ Midna said. Link shrugged, and entered the door.

* * *

Link was met with an intimidating figure. The creature screamed, and approached Link. Link tried to move, but she found herself petrified. The creature grabbed Link, and gave her a massive bear hug. Link found herself disgusted, both at the creature and her own cowardice. She threw off the creature, jumped to one side, and used a back slice. She used a finishing blow, and defeated that enemy. She quivered. She pressed on, fearful about her abilities. She moved to the next room, and saw a massive blade.

"I… I am not afraid…" Link said. It was a lie, mostly. The sword pulled itself from the stone, and swung at Link. Link stabbed at the sword, missing, but hitting a robed figure with the head of a cow… skull. Link shot the figure with two arrows, sinking it to its knees. She smacked the creature's head, sending it's skull into a wall, smashing it. The robes dissolved, and the sword exploded into small bugs. All that was left was a small little device.

"What does this do?" Link asked, her fears momentarily forgotten. She touched it, and it jumped to life. It was spinning on the floor, perpetually in motion. She hopped on top of it, and found herself not spinning. She put pressure on one end, and found herself moving that way.

 _"_ _It's like a spinner…"_ Midna remarked.

"Hm… I wonder what I can do with this…" Link asked. She found an impression in a wall, and nudged the Spinner into it. She started flying across the wall along the impression, and continued her search through the prison.

* * *

Link found herself in a cavernous chamber. In the centre of the room was a colossal fossil, of some creature with a bull's head and four digits. A figure appeared atop it. Zant.

"Darn it! Darn it! You live, you little… no wonder people call you 'heroine'! But you are still a woman, and even the bravest woman has her fears… this is a bittersweet reunion! This is the last time I will see you threateningly. For I will be turning YOU into a skeleton… or at least, a blubbering wreck!" Zant said.

"I am NOT afraid, Twili monster!" Link said. But doubt was seeping through her mind… that other undead creature earlier…

Zant had placed an enchantment upon the skeletal creature in the centre of the room. Its eyes glowed red and it slowly emerged from the sands. It was now peeping out from the waist up.

 _Twilit Fossil STALLORD!_

Link hopped on her Spinner, and shot herself into the sand. She hit the spine of Stallord, knocking out a chunk of spine before returning to an outer rail. Stallord looked about, and summoned some skeletal sentinels. Link shivered, and dived into the mess. She plinked off several sentinels, and hit the spine again. Stallord summoned some more sentinels, and before Link could reach the rail, the sentinels plinked her back into the spine.

"What. An. Idiot. How is this supposed to be scary?" Link asked. Stallord fell to the floor, and the sand drained from the room, where more rails appeared around the side. The centre platform shot up suddenly, giving Link a startle. The bovine head of Stallord reanimated, and began to float. Link charged, but Stallord kept his distance. Link swerved to the rails on the pillar, and shot towards Stallord. Stallord breathed fireballs in Link's direction, and Link jumped from side to side. Link jumped into Stallord's face, and plunged him to the floor. Link stepped to the skull.

"They call this the splitter of helms… but I wonder if it works on skulls?" Link said. She slammed her shield into the skull, before using the helm splitter attack. The skull exploded, proving Link's theory. She felt herself shaking, and she took deep breaths to slow that fear. A passage appeared above her, and she began to climb it.

* * *

Link circled up a tower, and approached the tower's top, where a golden statue rested. It held a large mirror in its hands.

 _"_ _This is… well, it should be the Mirror of Twilight…"_ Midna said.

"But there's only a quarter of it here… so, will it be just my left leg that appears in the Twilight Realm or something?" Link asked.

 _"_ _This is no laughing matter!"_ Midna said. Link nodded, and looked up, noticing something.

 _A dark entity lurks in the twilight… it houses an evil power…_ a voice said. Or rather, five voices said in unison. Five spirits appeared above them, standing on five of six pillars. One pillar remained empty.

 _You there, being guided by fate… you there, being in possession of the crest of the goddesses… hear us._

 _At the command of the goddesses, the lineages of the sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times._

 _You seek this… but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented… by mighty magic!_

 _That magic is a dark power that only… he possesses._

 _His name is…_ Ganondorf.

The five spirits spoke in turn, where Link needed to keep track of which was speaking when.

 _He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of dominating the Sacred Realm… I feel ashamed to count myself among them…_

 _He was known as a demon thief, an evil magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness… he scared my disciple…_

 _But… he was blind… blind to the light…_

 _In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any dangers, and was brought to justice by a young boy with the blood of a hero… a hero I nurtured into being…_

 _We executed the king, of course. But, uh… he didn't die. Blast him…_

 _He killed a friend of ours, the sixth sage, Ruto…_

 _By some divine prank, he was revealed to have been chosen by the goddesses. Like the hero who defeated him and the princess of Hyrule at the time, he bore a fragment of Triforce._

 _He also took the Sword of the Sages… we probably should've taken that out of him…_

 _We sealed Ganondorf in the Twilight Realm. But Ruto will be sorely missed…_

The sages took the time to mourn the passing of the sixth sage. Link took the time to keep track of what happened, because the five speaker thing was throwing her off.

 _His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to pure malice…_

 _Perhaps that evil power found itself in that Zant's hands…_

 _"_ _Yeah, um, guys? Sages, whatever your names are… trying to figure out the source of Zant's power now is a bit too late for action…"_ Midna said.

 _Fret not, companion of a Link. Only the true leader of the Twili can shatter the Twilight Mirror… Zant just tore it to pieces. This mirror can be fixed._

 _The Mirror of Twilight has become fragments, which are hidden across Hyrule…_

 _One is in those snowy mountains…._

 _One is hidden in an old domain…_

 _And one is high in the sky…_

 _You who have been chosen by the goddesses … you should be able to find and gather the pieces three. You must be prepared, child. Dangerous power lurks in the fragments of mirror…_

The sages vanished. Midna appeared from Link's shadow, and teleported Link away from the Arbiter's Grounds.


	5. A Time For Reflection

Link made her way to the snowy mountains, Snowpeak. This location was the only one that was immediately obvious from the Sage's words, and thus was easily the best choice for the starting point. There, she saw Ashei, the female member of the resistance group.

"Hello there, milady…" Ashei said.

"Ashei, I told you… I'm not a noble!" Link said. Ashei nodded apologetically.

"What brings you somewhere like here?" Ashei asked.

"An important quest. You?" Link asked.

"There is a beast, found atop Snowpeak, that has been stealing from Zora's Domain. We've tried following it… but the blizzard stops us," Ashei said. Link sniffed softly, and caught a whiff of some scent.

"Ashei, turn around," Link said. Ashei complied, and Link turned into her wolf form. She sniffed some more, and barked. She flew off along the path, following that odd scent. Ashei turned back, to see Link's tail vanishing into the blizzard. She paid it no mind: she didn't connect it to the odd girl who had just vanished.

* * *

As Link climbed up the mountainside, she heard a soft howl in the distance. She turned back into her Hylian form, and looked up. The wolf pounced.

 _Link found herself in the empty field once more. The skeleton reformed once more._

Well done for using my skills. I had my doubts once I learned you were going to the Spirit Temple, since it was teeming with ghosts and such. But no, you managed… _the skeleton said. Link curtsied deeply._

Are you ready to master another skill? _the skeleton asked. Link nodded, her chest heaving in anticipation._

Very well. My sixth hidden skill is the jump strike! Let it be hewn into your mind!

Hero's Shade Skill 6: Jump Strike

As you know, the most powerful skill in a beginner's arsenal is the leaping attack. However, none would call it a good move against multiple foes. The jump strike counters this weakness: focus power into your blade, and leap! The shockwave can strike all foes around you! Now, charge, and strike! _the skeleton said. He split into three, and waited. Link charged her blade, and performed an intricate leaping attack, causing a shockwave that sent the skeletons flying._

Impressive. Be wary of charging amongst an incoming horde, however. That concludes today's lesson, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _Thank you for offering them," Link said. The field vanished._

* * *

Link finished her climb up Snowpeak, and met a large, huggable snow beast.

"WHOA! PRETTY…" the beast said, reaching a hand out for Link. Link held out her hand, and gently guided the beast into a hand shake.

"YETO NOT SEE HUMANS OFTEN? WHY PRETTY COME TO SNOWS?" the beast asked. "YOU LOOK FOR TRUE SELF?"

"Oddly philosophical for someone bellowing at the top of their lungs… but I am here on a quest to save the world… and learn more about myself, yes," Link said.

"WHAT PRETTY WANT? YETO GET ANYTHING YETO CAN FIND," Yeto said.

"It's a mirror… looks like a piece of a circle. You seen anything like it?" Link asked.

"YETO SEE MIRROR. YETO GIVE TO YETA. PRETTY WANT COME TO YETO HOME AND TAKE IT? YETA NOT COMPLAIN. YETO FIND OTHER SHINY THING…" Yeto said. He pulled up a piece of ice from the ground, and placed it on the ground. He pulled another, smaller one, and gave it to Link.

"MANY WAYS TO REACH YETO HOME, BUT FUN WAY BE MOUNTAIN SLIDE. LIKE ME! LIKE ME!" Yeto said. He jumped on his bark, and started to slide down the mountain. Link smiled, and did likewise. The two shot down the mountain, before reaching a large mansion. Yeto opened the door, and Link entered the kind yeti's house.

* * *

The cavernous mansion was a little dilapidated, but it was very homely. Yeto led Link over to the very cute Yeta, another yeti who was hunched around a fire. Link walked up to stroke her fur.

"YETO FIND PRETTY ON MOUNTAIN. PRETTY WANT MIRROR. WHERE YETA LEAVE IT?" Yeto asked.

"The mirror? Ah… yes. Pretty want mirror? Let's see… Yeta sickness, so Yeta not too good with memory… mirror cause sickness, maybe… mirror on third floor. Key is… here on map?" Yeta said, pulling out a map from her fur, and pointing to a room. Link nodded, gave Yeta a matronly kiss, and started walking through the mansion.

* * *

"A pumpkin?" Link asked, pulling out the bounty from visiting that portion of the room.

"Not right? Uh… try this one?" Yeta said, pointing elsewhere on the map. Link nodded, and gave Yeta a stroke on the head. She entered the next room, and continued her search.

* * *

Link entered the room Yeta indicated, and found a corridor with two statues. She passed the statues by, only to hear a whooshing sound. One of the statues destroyed the other with a ball and chain. Link jumped to one side nervously, and drew her sword.

 _That almost killed me… and it was aiming at my back! That could've been painful…_

Link ran towards the statue, and rolled under the ball and chain. She slammed the statue with her shield, and used a helm splitter. The statue exploded, and left its ball and chain. Link scooped it up, and looked around. She found some goat cheese, and sighed. She went back to see Yeta.

* * *

"Cheese… and I almost died," Link said, holding up the cheese. Yeta sighed.

"I don't sound good now, do I? Um… it might be next to bedroom. I think… maybe to make sure we do not forget. Heh heh…" Yeta said. Link groaned, and walked away to find the indicated room. She was starting to get a tad irritated, despite poor Yeta's illness.

* * *

Link climbed up to the bedroom on the tower, and found the room's key. By 'next to' the bedroom, Yeta meant that literally. Link cast a glance to one side, before using the key to open the bedroom beside her. Yeta waddled up beside her.

"Are you sure you should be walking?" Link asked tentatively.

"I'm fine…" Yeta said, stepping beside the Mirror Fragment.

"So… pretty… Pretty… pretty…" Yeta said.

"This… is not going to end well, is it?" Link asked. Yeta turned her head, and then her face. A nasty baboon face appeared in the once docile head.

"NOT TAKE MIRROR!" Yeta shouted. The room became much, much colder, and Yeta converted into an icy ball. The bedroom froze solid.

 _Twilit Ice Mass BLIZZETA!_

Blizzeta charged at Link. Link whipped out her ball and chain, and swung it at Blizzeta. Like a matryoshka, a smaller Blizzeta appeared. Knowing what to do, Link swung the ball and chain again and again, shrinking Blizzeta. With one final blow, Blizzeta was flung against a wall, revealing Yeta. Yeta soared into the air, and became surrounded by ice crystal. Link ran around the room, as Blizzeta threw the crystals in Link's general direction. Blizzeta then threw herself, and Link used the chance to hit her with the ball and chain. Blizzeta smashed, and Yeta slammed into the ground, dazed. The Mirror Fragment appeared in Link's hands, and the bedroom returned to normal.

 _"_ _Two shards, Princess… two more to go…"_ Midna said, appearing to take the Mirror Fragment.

 _"_ _Though I feel bad about having to attack her…"_ Midna said. Link knelt down, and felt for a heartbeat. _"Princess, we'll have to find the other two shards before more suffering is caused…"_

"YETA? IS YETA OK?" Yeto asked, running into the room. Link jumped to one side, and Yeto picked up his wife.

"YETO MAKE GOOD SOUP! YETA MUST LIVE!" Yeto cried out.

"Yeta have problem?" Yeta asked, slowly stirring.

"UM… NOTHING, NOTHING. PRETTY WANT SOUP BEFORE SHE GO?" Yeto said, turning to Link. Link accepted Yeto's bottle of soup, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wish you both the best… and I'm sorry for anything bad I may have caused," Link said.

"No… Pretty always welcome. Pretty come anytime," Yeta said.

"…I'd object to the name, but you call me Princess. Midna, take us out," Link said to Midna. Midna complied, wondering how Princess was worse than Pretty.

* * *

Link went to Telma's bar, in hopes of finding the next Mirror Fragment. Telma looked up, and poured her a glass of milk.

"I thought you didn't have milk…" Link said.

"This is just for you, Link. You're bringing Hyrule to salvation: the least I can do is offer you something you can tolerate," Telma said. Link drunk the milk, and tasted it subconsciously.

"Pretty good for something you've only recently acquired. So what is your group up to? Anyone looking for something?" Link asked.

"Well, right now, it is Rusl who is out and about. He's in the woods around your home town of Ordon," Telma said. Link looked over her shoulder.

"Am I all right, talking like this?" Link asked.

"The only people in this bar sober enough to comprehend what we're talking about are you, me, and the people at that table over there," Telma said, pointing to where Shad, Auru and Ashei were seated. Link nodded, content, and walked out to go find Rusl.

* * *

Rusl was near the place where Link rescued Talo, before the Twilight set in. It was also a few skips towards the Master Sword's resting place. Link smiled at the memories, and Rusl looked over.

"It's been a while since we walked through the forest, huh? Look how much has changed since it was simply me as a wise teacher and you an eager pupil…" Rusl said.

"Half of me wants those days… and half of me likes life the way it is!" Link said.

"I thought you might. Having fun and exploring the unknown has been what has made you Link, after all…" Rusl said.

"Yeah… but that name was once the Hero of Time's, right? How do you think I live up to that legacy?" Link asked.

"…Admirably. You may be a woman, but you would be the Hero of Time's equal, if not his superior, were he still alive…" Rusl said.

"…Thanks, Rusl," Link said.

"…You know, the word of the wind says there is an ancient temple deep within the wood here. The words I've heard on the wind… I feel as if there is something immensely important to you if you were to go deeper," Rusl said.

"A temple…" Link said.

"It was created by the ancestors of the Hylians, if rumour can be believed. Such a sight would be one I am sure you would love to see," Rusl said.

"You sold me at 'if rumour can be believed'. Someplace no man has laid eyes on… if this quest was more of that, I'd want to have evil take over Hyrule so I could do it more. Rusl, I of course mean that metaphorically," Link said.

"I understand what you mean. But I think exploring the world would be more appealing if there wasn't pressure on you," Rusl told her. Link nodded, and started jumping through the woods.

* * *

Link found herself in the Sacred Grove, where the Master Sword was found. Link's initial disappointment gave way to a new sense: where could there be a Mirror Fragment? She looked around, and noticed she was higher up than she was last time. She spotted an ancient door. In the softness of the grove, she heard the gentle whisper of a woman.

 _Link… Link…_

Her name? Or the Hero of Time's? She opened the door, and walked inside…

* * *

Link looked around. The room was giant, and a gentle sound echoed around the room. Link walked down the stairs, and saw a woman, hunched over a pedestal containing the Master Sword.

"Link… Why?" she asked.

"…I'm just as confused as you are, lady. Where am I?" Link asked. The woman got up, and looked around at her.

"Now just who do you think you are, walking around dressed like Link? Show a little respect, will you?" the woman said. Link stepped back.

"So… what happened? I don't think I'm from around here, so I'm a little… confused," Link said, truthfully.

"…Well, this is the Temple of Time, to answer an earlier question. As for what happened… my husband, Link, the Hero of Time, was killed today. I just wanted to go somewhere where people couldn't find me…" the woman said.

"…If I know my history… you would be Malon, bride of the hero, last Queen of the Gerudo, correct?" Link asked.

"Malon's my name. Link's my husband. I rule the Gerudo tribe. You know me. But what do you mean… history?" Malon asked. Link thought about it at length as well.

"I think… I may have gone back in time. The assassination of Link is an event of history… when I come from, the queen is supposed to be Zelda, daughter of regent Calderas. …I think that's his name. I never paid attention in history. I only remember Zelda's name because I met her," Link said. She started to feel a little disconcerted… Malon was also supposed to be assassinated. Or was that a little later?

"…Wow, you come from the future? What happens to me?" Malon asked.

"Malon, I didn't pay attention. I don't have my facts straight," Link lied. She didn't want to tell Malon of her impending doom. Her Master Sword twitched, and she looked about. A blue staircase started to appear and disappear behind Malon.

"What's that?" Link asked, pointing at the stairs.

"…Never seen that before. Never been here much, either, but Link never signed anything like this. So… want to explore?" Malon asked.

"Sure thing, Malon," Link said. Malon stood up, pulled her scimitars to the ready, and began to walk. Link followed behind her.

* * *

Inside this new place, Link and Malon saw two pedestals. On one was an immense statue. The other was empty, but Link's keen eye spotted dust shadows.

"There should be another one…" Link said.

"We need to find it, then," Malon said, looking at the door the pedestals flanked. "It'd likely open that door."

"Good thinking," Link said. She looked up, and saw some stairs. She gestured, and the pair began to walk up. They used the tools of both the Hero of Time and the Heroine of Twilight, as well as the fact that there were two of them, to ascend the tower. Link also used some of her puzzle-solving experience to aid them.

"So, why are you here?" Malon asked, hitting a crystal switch.

"I'm looking for something to save Hyrule in my time…" Link said, walking around the room. "Switch."

"Got it. So what is your name, you young hero?" Malon asked, striking the switch again.

"Link. My mother named me for the Hero of Time. She died in childbirth, and my father had died before I was born," Link said. Malon used Link's Hookshot, and shot over to Link.

"Poor girl. Zelda thinks I'm pregnant. I don't want my child to become an orphan… Link never had parents either, and I lost my mother at a young age… I at least got to know my father," Malon said.

"Wow…" Link said, vaulting Malon up to reach a higher platform. "I hope your child has a mother."

* * *

Link and Malon reached a dead end atop the temple. Link looked around nervously.

"Link, the statue!" Malon said, pointing up at it.

"But how do we get it down?" Link asked. She approached, to see a figure clad entirely in ebony armour. His massive sword and equally massive shield struck fear into Malon's heart.

"Fear not, my lady. For I have learned my art from a great teacher!" Link said. She leaped into battle, and presented her seemingly tiny shield. The armoured foe raised his sword high, and Link quickly used a shield attack, to follow up with a helm splitter. The armoured foe looked around, and Link used her back slice. With his armour removed, the foe threw his sword angrily at Malon. Malon dodged, and pulled out her scimitars. Link, by contrast, sheathed her sword, causing the foe to approach her. Link started humming Epona's song absently, before the foe raised his sword. Malon gasped, as Link's blade found itself through where the knight's heart should be. The knight fell, and vanished.

"I recognise those skills… my husband studied a few of them," Malon said. Link thought it through a little, before looking closely at the armour that remained. She pulled out a little rod, and inspected it.

"Ooh… a new item!" Malon said. "I think you earned it, fighting that knight."

"Cool. So what does it do?" Link asked. She swung the rod, and the light soared into the statue they were hunting. Link stepped back, as the statue started to approach her. Link reached the door, and the statue stopped. Link moved forth, and the statue went backwards.

"Link… I think it copies your every move!" Malon said. Link swung the rod, and the statue swung its hammer.

"I will call this the Dominion Rod, for I have established dominion over the inanimate," Link declared. She led the statue underneath a bell, which absorbed the statue. Link and Malon went back a room, and found the statue underneath a similar bell. Link turned to Malon, and they both smiled.

"I know what we're doing," Link and Malon said simultaneously.

* * *

One cathartic descent down the Temple of Time, smashing a lot of things along the way, Link and Malon reluctantly returned the statue to its rightful place. The door between them opened, and lead to a cavernous room. Four statues with giant fists surrounded a level field in the centre. Link passed Malon the Dominion Rod, allowing her to use it for this fight. Link looked up, and spotted the boss. A giant Skulltula. Terrifying enough, except it wore armour. And had a massive eye on its back.

 _Twilit Arachnid ARMOGOHMA!_

Armogohma roamed around the ceiling. Link pulled out her bow, and waited. The massive eye opened, and Link fired. She struck the eye, causing the spider to drop. Malon slammed down on the spider with one of the statue's fists with the power of the Dominion Rod. Armogohma hastily got up, and climbed back to the ceiling. She laid some eggs, and spawned some Gohma Larvae. Link slashed all but one, which got up her dress. Link started giggling, as the spider began tickling her. Malon rushed over, and killed it through her tunic. The tunic reformed, and Link could fire her arrow.

"Thanks, Malon. That was demeaning…" Link said. Malon slammed with the Dominion Rod, killing Armogohma. Malon passed the Dominion Rod back to Link, and they looked up to see the Mirror Fragment.

Only it wasn't there.

"What… WAIT, WHAT?" Link asked. Armogohma exploded, all right. Into a spider with an eye for a back, and lots of Gohma Larvae. Malon ran, and the spiders followed her. Link waited, and slammed the Dominion Rod down, smashing the spiders, and finishing the fight for real. This time, the Mirror Fragment spawned. Midna appeared from Link's shadow, as the Mirror Fragment fell to Link's hands.

 _"_ _One more to go…"_ Midna said, grabbing the shard. _"…You're Malon, aren't you? Next in line for the throne after Zelda?"_

"Yes, I think the King mentioned that…" Malon said, thinking.

 _"…_ _That daughter of yours is going to be a magnificent woman, one you can trust with your life,"_ Midna said. _"I've met her. She is the rightful Princess of our time, and not Calderas and his daughter Zelda. Anyway, Princess, I can only take us out to around where we met Malon?"_

"Yes, Midna… take us out," Link said.

* * *

Link and Malon appeared in the Temple of Time's foyer. Malon laid her scimitars to rest beside the Master Sword of the past, as a sign of mourning for her husband. Link gave her a hug, before setting off.

"Wait, Link…" Malon said. She held out a bottle of milk.

"Before I got embroidered in the castle life, I was a simple ranch-hand. My milk is still world-famous. Want to try some?" she asked. Link could not resist. She took the bottle, gave a toast to Link, and swallowed the bottle whole. Any lingering pains in her back, as well as the scratches from the Gohma Larva, vanished instantly.

"This is hearty milk… I'll need to find the recipe. I fancy myself a bit of a milk connoisseur myself," Link said. She climbed the stairs, and approached the exit to the Temple of Time. Malon watched her go.

"That little shadow calls you a Princess, Link… so does that mean… you were my child?" Malon asked, under her breath. "Link!" she called out.

"Yeah, Malon?" Link asked.

"…Don't look for me to find that recipe… I think I might be dead by the time you return to your Hyrule," Malon said. She smiled slightly. What Link had done here, in the Temple of Time, was proof enough that she could be proud of her soon-to-come daughter.

"…I think I knew that…" Link said, avoiding the topic of Malon's death. She figured it out in the end… Link just hoped that Malon could face it in content.

* * *

Link reappeared in her own time. She smiled sweetly at her memories of Malon, and resolved to learn more about her at some point.

"Hello, there!" a voice said. Link looked around, looking for the speaker.

"Down here!" the voice said. Link looked down, to see an oddly shaped cucco.

"Hello to you too. Who, if I may I ask, are you?" Link asked.

"The name's Ooccoo. I need to return to my home in the sky, and as luck would have it, the one thing that can help me get there is in your pocket!" the cucco said.

"…Well, I suppose helping a weird thing that looks sort of like a cucco isn't the weirdest thing I've seen on this journey. Lead the way, Ooccoo," Link said.

* * *

Ooccoo's rush led Link to a small cavern underneath Kakariko Village. Taking a moment to marvel at her athleticism, she looked around.

"Link! Fancy meeting you here!" Shad said, picking up Ooccoo. Link jumped.

"Fancy meeting _you_ here," Link said.

"This is a place that has significance to the Oocca people. Ooccoo here is an Oocca. She's been giving me some information, but she hasn't been able to help me understand it. She says I need to see this place with my own eyes… but she has been unable to take me there. She has told me that the secret lies around here…" Shad said. Link looked closely. An owl statue did a good job of blending in, but Link noticed it. She also noticed familiar patterns on the statue. She pulled out her Dominion Rod, and walked the statue out.

"Thank the heavens that you know what to do with that!" Ooccoo said. She, Link and Shad entered the room behind the statue. They saw a large chamber, containing an old cannon.

"Spectacular! So this is the Sky Cannon?" Shad asked.

"Exactly, learned one!" Ooccoo said. Shad looked about.

"But how can anyone get to the City in the Sky with this? It's pointing nowhere!" Shad said. Link looked down at her feet in concern.

"Shad… do you trust me? I can take you to the City in the Sky… but what you are about to see may shock and terrify you," Link asked.

"…I know you would never hurt a fly that didn't take a swing at you first, Link. Do it," Shad said. Link nodded.

"Midna, can you teleport a cannon, two people, and an Oocca?" Link asked. Midna appeared from Link's shadow, and inspected the cargo.

 _"_ _Sure thing, Princess, but just warning you, this is going to take a lot of my power. Don't call on me for a little after this,"_ Midna said. Link nodded, accepting the terms.

 _"_ _So then, where is it I will be warping it to?"_ Midna asked.

"Somewhere open, and far from any place where accidental damage may be dealt…" Link said.

"Lake Hylia! We can always call on Fyer, too, if we require it," Shad said, catching on. Midna snapped her fingers. Link, Shad, Ooccoo, and the cannon turned to Twilight, and Midna warped the group to the desired location.

* * *

The four objects appeared in Lake Hylia, and Link turned from her wolf form before Shad could notice that. Shad ran to Fyer, and pulled him to where the old cannon stood.

"What's going on here? You've built your own cannon?" Fyer asked.

"Well… not quite. This right here is a cannon that has a special function… but we are not trying to strong arm you out of your business here, if that is your impression!" Link said.

"It can take anyone to the City in the Sky!" Ooccoo said. Fyer looked up.

"An entire city up there? …Well, if I'm listening to a talking bird, I certainly can't complain about that. But I can't see it from here… this must be a really powerful cannon!" Fyer said.

"Would it function at all?" Shad asked.

"…No. There's no ignition device. One sec…" Fyer said. He pulled out a sheet of paper, and started running between his house and the cannon, adding bits and pieces here and there. Link, Shad and Ooccoo waited patiently for a few hours, before Fyer slumped over, finished. Link passed him a few orange rupees, and Fyer smiled.

"Feel free to add this cannon to your business. One flight for three?" Link asked.

"Definitely. Well, load yourselves up!" he said, getting up. Link, Shad and Ooccoo clambered into the cannon.

"This is the weirdest thing I have ever done… anyone else batting an eye?" Link asked.

"Yes. At least you have experience with weird stuff," Shad said.

"I'm behind all of you. Now… fire!" Fyer said, blasting the three into the sky. "Did I hit?" he asked. The three were too high up to tell him.

* * *

*SPLASH!*

Link, Shad and Ooccoo landed in a giant, floating city. Luckily, no one was hurt too much.

"Well, this is the City in the Sky!" Ooccoo said, as everyone clambered out.

"Fascinating… can you give me the tour?" Shad asked. Ooccoo nodded, and the two started walking about. A giant roar sounded, and a large draconic shape flew overhead. Shad and Ooccoo cried out, but Link was prepared. As the low-flying tail came in, Link used her Clawshot on it.

"Don't worry about meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Link said, the dragon pulling her away as she finished. Shad watched her go.

"Do we worry about her?" Ooccoo asked.

"No. She can take that thing on no problem. If she falls off the city, the world is doomed anyway, so us getting killed is too much effort for too little reward. So this was a city?" Shad asked.

* * *

Link clung onto the dragon for dear life. The beast felt her presence, and roared, swinging its tail madly. Link focused, and watched the city. She released her Clawshot from the dragon, and used the tail's momentum to land back in the city. She found herself in a large chamber.

"Well, now I know about using that dragon… that was a quick way of doing things," Link said. Another draconic creature, a smaller one this time, swooped into the room. It was a winged lizard, holding a shield in its right hand and a claw on its left. It soared into the sky.

"Hold it right there!" Link said, using her Clawshot. The flying lizard was pulled back to the ground, to meet Link's helm splitter. It was sent backwards, and Link jumped in with a jump strike. The lizard fell to the ground, and Link ended it. The creature vanished, leaving behind its claw. Link picked it up. It was another Clawshot.

"Well… that was anticlimactic…" Link said, before thinking twice. She used her Clawshot on a target in the sky, and pulled away slightly. She aimed, and fired her second Clawshot. She let go of the first, and flew to the second target. Armed with this second Clawshot that made her even more of an impromptu acrobat, she started her travel through the City… before hearing the dragon's roar again. Grinning cheekily, she aimed her Clawshot, and grappled onto the dragon again.

* * *

The dragon soared around, and landed in a large field with a few panels on the sides. Link let go, noticing the very battlefield-esque arrangement of this particular place. The dragon did a wide, sweeping turn, and roared at Link. It was clearly angry about Link using him like a mount.

 _Twilit Dragon ARGOROK!_

Argorok looped around the field, and started to blow Link away. Link put on her Iron Boots, and used the Clawshot on its tail. This pulled Argorok to the field, smashing armour across its body, revealing a glowing weak spot. Argorok roared, and soared into the sky. A few Pea Hats sprouted, and Link latched onto one. The Pea Hats formed a circle around Argorok. Argorok started blowing fire, and Link used her Clawshots on several other Pea Hats, looping around Argorok, and latched onto Argorok's back. With a few well-placed blows, Argorok was fell. In both senses of the word. It exploded, and reformed into the Mirror Fragment of the City in the Sky. It flew into Link's hands, and Midna appeared, rested from her efforts earlier.

 _"_ _We have all four pieces…"_ Midna said. _"We can get to the Realm of my people! Zant couldn't shatter the Mirror… he is not my king! Let's get to the Mirror Chamber!"_

"And Shad?" Link asked.

 _"_ _The Oocca must have some way to get him back down. We have no time to waste!"_ Midna said. She teleported the two away.


	6. The New Hero

Link appeared beside where the Mirror of Twilight rested. The four shards appeared, and reformed into the true Mirror of Twilight. The light of the Mirror shone, and reflected against the wall opposite it, designed for this purpose.

 _"_ _Some call this place a world of shadows… but that sounds unpleasant. The twilight here holds a serene beauty… not unlike your world's sunset. Our people were pure and gentle in that light… But after Zant and Ganondorf, that changed…"_ Midna said.

 _We apologise for that… we overestimated our skill. We pay for our mistake as well…_ the sages said. _Forgive our carelessness, Princess of Twilight._

 _"_ _I do forgive you… wait, you knew?"_ Midna said, in surprise.

"And you called me Princess!" Link said.

 _"_ _You are more of a princess than I, Princess. As a ruler who fled her people, I do not have the qualification to forgive the Sages. I do so under a moral code only. That Zant cursed me into this form… I was quite the looker before. I fled my people… and swore revenge. I set out to find the Hero… the divine beast. You,"_ Midna said. _"If we defeat Zant, my curse will shatter. My world… your world… we will be free of the tyranny that binds us!"_

Link nodded, and stepped towards the Twilight Mirror Reflection. She was warped in.

* * *

Link appeared in front of the Palace of Twilight. A large building loomed over them, with several ominous creatures walking about. Midna quivered. These beasts were the warped forms of the Twili. Link shook, and stepped forth. She spotted two arenas, with a panel in the centre of each. She walked forth, and stepped on the first. Two screams sounded, and Link was paralysed.

 _Twilit Undead REDEAD_

Link started letting a few tears fall. These were dark versions of that enemy she had fallen prey to in the Arbiter's Grounds. These ones also wielded massive war clubs.

 _"_ _Snap out of it, Princess!"_ Midna said. _"Redeads paralyse their foes with their screams!"_

"Really?" Link asked. She waited for the two to converge, and used a jump strike, sending both Redeads from the field. Link shivered. A foe that could take her freedom? Now that _was_ scary. Link walked up to the second arena, and triggered the next panel. A shape used Twili teleportation to appear in front of her. Aside from being entirely black with red eyes, it was intensely familiar.

 _Twilit Copy DARK LINK_

"It's… it's me…" Link said. Dark Link took the moment to shake her breasts and butt, allowing Link the moment to study any minute differences. Dark Link drew her sword, and began her attack. Link drew hers, and the blades clashed. Dark Link smiled coyly, and thrusted with her shield. Link jumped back, and hurriedly parried the incoming helm splitter.

"Sorry, my teacher… but never before have I ever wished I could un-know something!" Link said. Dark Link approached carefully. Link jumped around, and used a back slice. Dark Link did a flip to avoid it, and let out a girlish squeak. Like Link had spotted earlier, Dark Link was lacking one important piece of gear: the sarashi. Her breasts were also a tad larger, meaning she got a larger faceful of them. Dark Link fell on her butt, allowing Link to land an ending blow. Dark Link turned into light, and imbibed itself in Link's sword.

 _"_ _Wow, Princess… I had always wondered why you were so concerned with that sarashi… now I see it makes or breaks you!"_ Midna commented. Link took the moment to check her own, before climbing up to the large building. She didn't know or care what Dark Link did to her blade upon defeat, but considering that it was feeling nice in her hand, she was willing to call it positive.

* * *

Link stepped into the Twili throne room. Sitting in front of her was Zant. Midna appeared.

 _"_ _Zant. Have you considered the irony in the fact that we are here only because your powers made it so?"_ Midna asked.

"My powers? The people of our tribe… we were locked away like insects in a cage for daring to consider using powers like mine! How unfair! These cursed shadows tore us of our desires… our angers, our hatreds… and this was all the fault of a useless do nothing royal family that resigned us all to this miserable half existence! I have served your wretched house far too long, impudent whelp! Just so I could have the chance to rule our kingdom! They would not acknowledge me as King! I don't have the powers befitting the ruler I am! I turned to the heavens in hatred and despair… and found a god. It granted me power… my desires… AND YOU SEEK TO TAKE IT AWAY? DIE! DIE! DIE!" Zant responded, in a furious tirade. "Shadow and light will become darkness!"

 _Twilit Usurper ZANT!_

Zant roared, and the throne room disappeared. Link was now in the realm of Diababa. Zant floated in place where Diababa once stood. Link used her boomerang, bringing Zant over, and stabbed him.

Zant roared, and the forest tree disappeared. Link was now in the Goron Mines. She slipped on her Iron Boots, as Zant slammed into the side of the field. He stopped, short of breath, allowing Link a stab or two.

Zant roared, and the boiling mines disappeared. Link was now in Morpheel's den. Link switched to the Zora Armour, and watched as a giant Zant's Mask appeared. Link charged, and stabbed at Zant.

Zant roared, and the deep water disappeared. Link was now in a chamber that looked like it might belong to Ook, the monkey king. Link rolled into the pillar Zant stood on, knocking him to the ground. Link stabbed at Zant.

Zant roared, and the chamber vanished. Link was now in the frost-bitten bedroom of Blizzeta. Zant grew absolutely giant, and slammed down on Link. Link swung the ball and chain, smashing Zant down to size. Link stabbed at the diminutive Zant.

Zant roared, and the bedroom vanished. Link and Zant stood on a field south of the castle. Zant created a barrier around their chunk of field, and summoned two scimitars. He swung repeatedly, inspiring Link to use a back slice. Zant started spinning around like a cyclone, before dazing himself. Link used a jump strike, sending Zant to the ground. Zant started stomping around, making very childish noises.

"I should've won… I was invincible!" Zant roared. He vanished, as did Hyrule Field. Link and Midna smiled, as the Palace of Twilight reformed. Midna could reclaim the Fused Shadow, but looked down. She was still in her imp form.

 _"_ _Darn…"_ Midna said softly. _"Hope we can work this out regardless…"_

"You were worthy opponents, I guess… but you cannot win! My god, Ganondorf, has been revived at last!" Zant's voice called out. The pair looked about, but Zant was well and truly fallen. Midna noticed a small bowl of water embedded inside a pillar, and recognised it.

 _"_ _Princess… I think you should see this…"_ Midna said. Link walked to the pillar, before eyeing Midna. Midna sunk her hand into the water, and disappeared. Link copied her.

* * *

 _A young, blonde woman was holding a red-haired girl. Link recognised the prone form of Malon. Her belly was massive: she must be near giving birth. Malon's daughter… Link would love to meet her. Then the blonde girl must be Zelda._

 _Zelda shoved Malon on top of a horse, likely Link's trusty steed Epona. Mounting Epona, Zelda fled the castle courtyard she was standing in. Link noticed Malon looked ill, and Zelda had a dart in her breast. This must be Malon and Zelda's dying day…_

 _Malon and Zelda fled on Epona to a small hamlet. Link followed them automatically, watching. An athletic man ran out to meet them._

 _"_ _Ilia! How nice to see you!" he called out._

 _"_ _Bo… I do not have long to live… please… Malon…" Zelda choked out. Mayor Bo? Malon's daughter was… wait…_

 _Link watched, as Rusl emerged from his house. He walked up to Malon, and pulled her to the ground. He knelt down, and started pulling at something under Malon's skirt. Zelda knelt down, and looked at Malon._

 _"…_ _Link… name her… Link…" Malon said. Rusl tugged, and a small, wailing infant lay in his hands. He grabbed a knife, and cut the cord attaching the baby to Malon._

 _"_ _Link… you are destined for greatness… I know this…" Malon said, falling back, dying._

 _"_ _Ilia, we will wait for her father…" Bo said._

 _"_ _No… he's dead. Raise her, Bo, Rusl… don't tell the village who we are…" Zelda said. Bo nodded, and Zelda fell down, dead._

* * *

Link came out of the bowl, and looked at Midna.

"You knew… you knew this… you knew my parents…" she said.

 _"_ _I didn't realise you didn't… Until not long ago. Link, you are the hidden princess of Hyrule,"_ Midna said. Link looked down at her hands in surprise.

 _"…_ _Now, Link. We must defeat Ganondorf, and rescue Zelda!"_ Midna called out. Link nodded, and the two teleported away.

* * *

Link appeared in front of Hyrule Castle. She saw a golden wolf sitting in front of it. She bowed, and allowed him to pounce.

 _Link found herself in the misty field once more. The skeleton formed in front of her, and she nodded._

At last… the time is now. The final dungeon lies before you… and as luck would have it, my final skill, the ultimate secret technique, is to be bestowed now. Would you like to learn it, knowing that only the true hero can wield it? _the skeleton asked._

 _"_ _I do," Link said._

Very well. My final hidden skill is the great spin! Let it be hewn into your mind!

Hero's Shade Skill 7: Great Spin

The basic art of the spin attack. One of the arts taught to aspiring swordsmen, and it is by far the most intriguing of them. You have mastered my hidden skills, and, man or woman, you have proven that you house the spirit of the true hero. You can magnify the power of your spin attack! When you feel confident in your skills, when you can see victory in your mind's eye… spin! Try, _the skeleton said, splitting into three skeletons again. Link smiled: her final skill was upon her. She spun on the spot, slashing all three skeletons, and releasing a bright energy._

Well done! Remember, the great spin may be conducted only when you feel as if you can win, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _Wait… isn't this normally when you say 'That concludes today's lesson?'" Link asked._

Well… this will be my final lesson, so that is not exactly something that I can say. And there is one more piece of knowledge I would like to pass unto you… my identity, _the skeleton said._

 _"_ _You want to tell me?" Link asked, curious._

Yes… daughter, _the skeleton said. Link gasped._

 _"_ _So you are…" Link started._

Yes. Link, I am your father. My name is… well, was… Link, the Hero of Time. The skills I have taught you were various skills that saved my life when I fought to free Hyrule from the tyranny of Ganondorf. Sadly, those battles will not be found in any history books… I would like to tell you the tales, but you must fight Ganondorf. We may not see each other ever again…" _the Hero of Time said._

 _"…_ _That's OK, father. I may lead my life as an orphan for years to come, but at least I got to meet my parents. And, once this is all over, I'd probably go on a large quest to see uncharted territory… I wouldn't want you back home worrying over your daughter," Link said. She gave the skeletal form of her father a hug, bones and all._

Goodbye, daughter… Your parents will watch over you as you fight for Hyrule, _the Hero of Time said, dispelling the field._

* * *

Link looked up at the crystalline barrier shielding the castle. There didn't seem to be a way to terminate it visually. Midna appeared, and the Fused Shadow covered her. She twitched and thrashed, before the power was accepted into her body. A giant arachnid, glowing with Twilight and wearing the Fused Shadow, leaped onto the diamond of Twilight. A spear appeared, and the spider thrust it into the Twilight, dispelling it once and for all. Midna dropped to the ground, and landed in Link's arms. Link looked up, and faced Hyrule Castle. The time for action… was now.

* * *

As Link arrived in the courtyard, a large specimen appeared in front of the main doors. King Bulblin was back for a rematch. He levelled his large hammer, and Link did the same with her blade. She knew she could beat this foe, so she used her power to unleash a great spin. King Bulblin swung, and missed. Link looped around, and used a back slice. Link back flipped, and finished with a jump strike.

"Enough…" King Bulblin grunted. He held out a small key, and Link noticed a lock on the front gates.

"You're just letting me in?" Link asked.

"I fight for the strongest side. That is all I have ever known. Ganondorf's evil power pales in comparison to your great strength," King Bulblin said. He called over his Bullbo, and left the castle. Link smiled, and turned to enter the massive castle.

* * *

Link duelled her way up the massive castle. Enemies such as Dynalfos and Darknuts, just to name a few, littered the corridors, but up against the skills of the Hero of Time and the Heroine of Twilight alike, they had no reasonable chance. King Bulblin's final act was to call upon the resistance team, Auru, Ashei, Rusl, and Shad. They added their might to an assault, allowing Link to exploit a few weaknesses in Ganondorf's guard.

Link finally reached the highest point in the castle, the throne room. Link looked about, Midna appearing as well. Above the throne was Princess Zelda, suspending in the centre of the goddess statues. Ganondorf sat lazily on the throne.

"Welcome to _my_ castle," Ganondorf said.

 _"_ _So you're Ganondorf. Evil tyrant, the god backing Zant,"_ Midna said.

"God, or normal person… my father defeated you once before, and I'll defeat you again!" Link said.

"Your father? No such confrontation occurred. He told the accursed maiden princess of my ambitions, and I was arrested and executed on a technicality," Ganondorf said. He stood up slowly, and smirked.

"If you never fought my father… then you shall fight me!" Link said.

 _"_ _We will beat you, you know. I've been dying to see this moment!"_ Midna added.

"Your people amused me, Midna. Pathetic though they may be, their anguish has nourished my being. Their hatred awakened me, and gave me power. Your people have skill, I'll concede. But power? Don't make me laugh," Ganondorf said. "I'll tell you something. Those chosen by the gods wield absolute power. Courage, something the hero possesses in no small quantity. Wisdom, what I am informed a princess holds in high esteem. And Power, the one thing worth owning. So, do you think Power would make a fine tool for the world's king?"

 _"_ _Such conceit. But if you are a chosen one… I will deny you!"_ Midna said.

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems… amusing. Deny me, then. If you will deny me… will you deny, perhaps… a friend?" Ganondorf asked. He turned to Twilight, and soared into Zelda. Zelda pulled herself from the statue, and blasted Midna. She gave a noblewoman's laugh, and approached Link.

"Faithless fools who would dare take up arms against the king of light and shadow," Zelda said, summoning a rapier. "You have made your choice. You will feel my wrath!"

 _Twilit Princess PUPPET ZELDA!_

Zelda raised her rapier, and slung a ball of energy at Link. Link swung the ball back at Zelda, stunning her. Zelda shook it off, and created a burst of Triforce on the floor. She swooped at Link, which Link dodged. Zelda shot another ball of energy, and volleyed it with Link. Link blasted the ball back, stunning Zelda. Midna appeared in her Fused Shadow form, and purged Zelda, freeing her. Ganondorf reformed behind Link, and formed a giant, boar like shape.

 _Twilit Beast GANON!_

Ganon charged at Link, and Link shot him in the glowing forehead. A giant wound was revealed on Ganon's belly, which Link slashed away. Ganon got up, and ran into a portal. Ganon charged, and Link grabbed onto Ganon's face. She focused, and threw Ganon to one side. Seeing her power, she stabbed Ganon's underbelly, and used a great spin to finish him. Ganon started to glow an ominous fire. Midna felt the power Zelda had bestowed upon her reabsorb into Zelda.

 _"_ _Zelda! You're back!"_ Midna commented.

"You need not say anything, Midna. Our hearts were one, however briefly. I know now why you showed no deference to me. Link… no, Your Highness… no… Your Royal Highness…" Zelda started.

"Zelda, I have no intention of taking the throne," Link said, having enough of her trying to figure out the correct form of address.

"Very well, your Ladyship…" Zelda started, but conversation was brought to a halt. Ganon had yet to be properly slain. Link put one arm over Zelda, and Midna used the Fused Shadow. Link and Zelda were teleported away, and Midna transformed to fight Ganondorf.

* * *

Link and Zelda appeared in Hyrule Field. Zelda took the time to mostly set Link's title straight, before Ganondorf appeared in the field. Riding a pure ebony horse, he held out the piece of the Fused Shadow that formed Midna's helmet, and crushed it with a single hand. Link growled, and played her Horse Call. Epona came bolting, and Link jumped on the back of the legendary mare.

"Spirits of the light! Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world… in my hour of need, grant us the light to banish evil!" Zelda said, running from the ebony stallion and the chestnut mare alike. Link pulled out her bow, imbued with the power of the Light Arrow, and turned to face Ganondorf. She was standing atop the horse.

 _Twilit Rider GANONDORF!_

Link charged at Ganondorf, and passed him by. Revolving quickly, Link fired her Light Arrow, and shot down Ganondorf, before charging in to slash. She repeated this process, feeling the gentle beat of Epona underfoot. Ganondorf fell from his horse, and Link jumped from Epona, allowing her to stop on her own time. Ganondorf laughed.

"An impressive looking blade. But nothing more. I desire to take this foul blade and use it to blot out the light forever! So that is what will happen!" Ganondorf said. The two stood in the field, a twilight barrier around them.

 _GANONDORF!_

Ganondorf charged at Link, and used a leaping attack. Link clashed blades with the false deity, and pushed him off. She slashed Ganondorf's chest a few times, before using a back slice. The two locked blades for a good while, before Ganondorf knocked down Link. Ganondorf laughed.

"You cannot win, girl…" Ganondorf said. Link started thinking.

"Is that so? Then… I suppose I will fight as your right hand maiden… will that be acceptable?" Link asked. She sheathed her sword, and curtsied. Ganondorf smiled. His nemesis was no more.

"As you wish… just stay still, and allow me…" Ganondorf started, approaching Link to begin the process of recruiting her. The next nanosecond, Link pulled her sword from Ganondorf's chest, and followed her mortal draw with an ending blow.

"Yeah… you believed that?" Link asked. Ganondorf groaned in annoyance, as Link hopped off Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf got to his feet.

"Don't think this ends here… The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" Ganondorf said, the Master Sword still in his chest. The sign of his Triforce portion vanished, and Ganondorf fell to his knees.

"That took a while. I thought he would never die…" Link said. "He stood there for ages with a giant sword in his chest."

Three triangles shot from Link, Zelda and Ganondorf. They formed together, and made the Triforce. Link looked at it in awe.

"Go on… touch it. The goddesses have decreed that you should be granted your heart's desire," Zelda said. Link nodded. He thought about what her heart's desire might be. Drawing no conclusions, she resolved to touch the Triforce, and learn what that might be. The four triangles in the Triforce all shone, and jets of light shot from all four. They converged on a nearby hill, and four figures appeared.

A man, wearing the exact same tunic as that Link wore, looked around the field, before smiling at the shape of Epona.

A woman in a homespun dress stood beside that man. She grinned at Link, and waved. Link smiled, and waved back.

Another woman, this one in a very ornate dress, eyed Zelda thoughtfully. She gave an approving nod, which Zelda reciprocated.

The final figure was not Hylian. The Twili figure beamed at Link, and Link gasped, as she realised who this figure would be.

"What? Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" Midna asked.

"It's an honour to see you as you should be," Link said.

"And you going to acknowledge us?" the red-haired girl asked.

"Of course. Link, Malon and Zelda. Or, to use my correct titles, Dad, Mum, and Princess," Link said. The three figures smiled. They had been brought back from their death.

* * *

A few days passed on. The kingdom had been hard at work righting what was wrong thanks to Zant. The Maiden Princess Zelda took back her rightful crown. She was willing to leave it in the hands of Calderas' daughter Zelda, but that idea was largely vetoed due to Calderas' actions. With Zelda in charge, the Link and Zelda of the second generation could take Midna back to the Mirror of Twilight.

"I guess this is farewell. Light and shadow can't mix…" Midna said. "But never forget our world… bound to yours…"

"I won't, Midna," Link said.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. That is the reason why the Mirror of Twilight was left by the goddesses… It was in their design that we should meet," Zelda said. "That is my belief."

"Zelda… your words are kind, and your heart is true. Your father may have been a rotten egg, but you have the skill to redeem your name. Perhaps I was too hasty in siding against you gaining the throne…" Midna said.

"Hey, there's always next time. One of us is going to get the throne after the Maiden Queen, and it's not going to be me!" Link said.

"Link… the kind hero. Zelda… the great princess regent… no… Zelda, the great princess… if all Hyruleans were like you… Then maybe you'll do all right," Midna said. "Thank you. Well… as long as the mirror's around, we could meet again…"

"Wait a moment…" Link said. Midna shed a tear, and pushed it towards the mirror.

"See you later… Princess," she said, as the tear hit the mirror. Midna hurried into the portal to the Twilight Realm, and the Mirror of Twilight shattered into a million pieces.

"See you later… Midna," Link said.


End file.
